An Unlikely Match: The Princess and the Thief
by LadyPhoenix99
Summary: AU, What happens when Bakura falls for the youngest daughter of the Pharaoh? Warning: OC's, OOCness, and Mary sues abound... Don't like them don't read this plain and simple. Bakura x OC Based on an RPG, Rated for language and adult themes.
1. To Break the Thief

**Ok, first the disclaimer: I don't own even the smallest bit of Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't plan to … The characters are just too fun to play with (grins)**

**Warning! If you don't like OC's and OOC-ness and Mary-Sue's THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC. It was intended merely for the fun on the message board it was created on, with permission from everyone who participated in the RPG this story came out on…**

**A/N: This has nothing to do really with the actual story at all. I have a message forum for Yu-Gi-Oh and other anime and this little story was cooked up between my friend Blue and me. This is in the fantasy genre because it includes characters with magical powers. We have our characters as well as characters from the show. You will see Bakura acting slightly… ok a LOT ooc in this one. No flames if you choose to leave any remarks. This is strictly for the comic/romance tale to tell… **

**Well then… On with the fic…

* * *

**

**To Break the Thief**

Belinda and Ryou were enjoying the nice sunny day as they avoided the chaos around them. Belinda was more commonly known as Blue to her friends. She and Ryou had been together for a few years, even went as far as to take that leap of faith and get married. It had been difficult to make it through their relationship at first as Ryou was a wearer of the Millennium Ring which had given him the blessing and the curse of meeting a spirit named Bakura. Blue, herself, was not a stranger to oddities. She had a Yami as well, affectionately called RIJ. What had scared them so much was the fact that RIJ and Bakura had gotten along so well. Then there came another Yami. That of the young Marik Ishtar. His Yami, Malik, had become best of friends with the other darker halves, so they were always found causing trouble somewhere.

The prayers of Blue and Ryou were answered one day with the appearance of a woman named Aurora. She was not exactly of Earth, but she was as human as the rest of the people on Earth. She and her friends, Sapphira, Natara, Dorian, and Bryant were immortal beings with powers not even the Millennium Items could Rival. The story behind the group had been that Aurora had meet the Pharaoh Atem back when she and her friends landed here. Not only did they become friends, but they eventually married and had a set of triplets; two daughters and a son named Sanura, Zahara, and Adais, respectively. After several long years of being trapped in a Millennium Puzzle, Atem was set free and with the help of Yugi, not only helped to protect the world from people like Malik and Bakura, but found his lost memories and was freed of his prison.

Once freed, Aurora and her friends had used their powers combined to set free the Yami's held captive within Ryou and Blue as well as Atem. Everyone lived happily ever after…

Almost…

RIJ and Bakura caused havoc and mayhem where ever they went, but Bakura had begun to feel like something was missing. He would never admit it to his Hikari, but the former Tomb Robber was secretly jealous of Ryou. It would have hurt his image, however, if anyone was to find out, so he kept the feelings buried within, acting with even more disregard to those around him. Blue and Ryou were worried, but they kept as far from him as they could. Felt it safer that way. Who knew the day would come where Bakura would actually show a softer side…

* * *

The park held few patrons that day even though the sun shone brightly over head. Blue and Ryou were actually meeting their Yami's there to play a game of cards they all enjoyed. A game called Cheat. Blue set out a blanket for everyone to sit on and Ryou prepared the deck of cards as RIJ and Bakura sauntered up to them nonchalantly. They all settled when a voice reached them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Aurora!" Blue called out, waving to her friend. Bakura let out a groan behind her. It was a common thing that they all got together at least once a week to play games and hang out, but that did not mean he always enjoyed it. Though there was one person who always came with Aurora that made it worthwhile.

"What are you guys playing?" another woman beside Aurora asked them.

"Hey Sanura, it's a game called Cheat," Ryou told her before explaining the rules of the game.

"Sounds like fun," Aurora said. "Can we join?"

"Sure!" Blue told her with a smile. "Have a seat." Aurora sat down , Sanura and one other woman joining her.

"Don't look so nervous, Zahara," Ryou kidding with the blond who was seated next to Bakura. "He won't bite."

"Not hard anyway," Bakura told her, with a wolfish grin. Zahara did not shy away from him though. There was no fear in her deep blue eyes. She giggled softly and her eyes fluttered. The game began with each taking their turn.

"I play… five of hearts," RIJ announced, placing a card face down on the discard pile.

Blue placed a card down on top of his. "One six."

There was a small hesitation before Bakura added a card to the pile. "One seven." Blue smiled.

"Cheat!"

"What! How could you know! _You_, must be cheating!" Bakura accused. The others chuckled as Blue shook her head.

"Baka," she called him. He had no way of knowing, but she was holding all four of the sevens in her hand. Being the call of cheating was thrown back at her, she flipped the last card over, proving he had, indeed tried to cheat by placing some other number down instead. Bakura grumbled as he picked up the entire pile and added them to his hand. Everyone else managed to play out the next round without being called on. Aurora began the next round by placing an ace face down on the pile. Sanura played a two and Zahara decided to toy with the mind of Bakura. Giving him an innocent look, she reached forward and placed two cards face down.

"I play… two three's," she said. They were interrupted by a passerby who had stopped by to check out the game. The passerby suddenly grinned and tossed a trout onto the pile claiming it was a four.

They erupted into laughter all screaming, " CHEAT! CHEAT!" The passerby pretended to pout and walked away. Zahara recovered and looked demurely over at Bakura.

"Your move, Bakura," she purred. He suddenly felt nervous and uncomfortable. He had been around her before and had always thought her to be more annoying than anything. Something like a pesky little sister. Though she was not _that_ much younger than he was. True they were both more than three thousand years old due to her immortality (a little gift in her heritage as the product of the immortal, Aurora, and the Pharaoh), but at the time he had been sealed in the Millennium Ring, she had only been three years old. A far cry from his eighteen year old self.

But things had changed. He had remembered seeing her when he was released from the Ring. He had been struck by her beauty, but his ideas of responsibilities forced him to avoid her like the plague. She did not seem to mind. Always busy with something else. The fact that she did not seem bothered by him actually reallybothered him. Almost anyone he had come across always feared him. She had been the exception. Just now, she was staring up at him with an odd look in her eyes. He was not sure what to make of it just yet, but it had definitely thrown him off his guard.

"One five," he grumbled, trying to avoid her look. She grinned, her eyes closing a moment before gasps made her open them again. Another passerby had run by and grabbed one of the cards. With a bad impersonation of an evil doer's laugh the passerby set the card on fire. The passerby laughed until the flames licked at his fingers, causing him to yelp.

"Owie, it burns!" He shouted, dropping the cards. RIJ watched it burn on the ground and smiled. Fire as a friend of his. He loved chaos and destruction, and almost always it included fire.

"Do we need that card?" Blue asked with a confused look on her face.

"Hope not," Aurora answered with a grin. Zahara knew it was not her turn, but she played anyway.

"Three eight's," she said looking around casually. Then she suddenly reached out and began toying with Bakura's hair. She could tell it was causing the distraction she was hoping for. Aurora sighed and shook her head.

"Are you done pawing Bakura, yet?" She asked with an amused grin as her daughter's face grew red and she dropped her hand.

"Mother!" She cried out, embarrassed. Her sister smirked over at her.

"Well you are..." Sanura told her.

Zahara shrugged. "I don't hear him complaining any..." She replied with a grin, her embarrassment passed. The next person's turn had been forgotten about as the teasing had begun so they decided to start over with Sanura.

"I play two jack's."

"I play three queen's," Aurora announced, placing three cards face down. Zahara grinned and winked at Bakura who had begun to squirm with his discomfort. He was not entirely sure what was making him so uncomfortable. His heart was beating hard. He had never felt this way before. The wink actually made him blush.

"I have one king," she said lightly. Aurora rolled her eyes and hung her head a moment before smacking Zahara on the back of the head. "Ow!" Zahara shouted, glaring at her mother and rubbing the now tender spot. Bakura found her scowl actually intriguing and had forgotten for a moment what he was doing. He counted his cards and stretched his hand forward to add them to the pile.

"Five aces," he said nonchalantly. Sanura chuckled and Zahara grinned at him.

"Cheat! You have to be…" she told him. He could no longer ignore her. He turned his famous smirk on her.

"How could _I_ cheat? Don't you trust me?" he asked her. She faltered a moment before turning bolder and leaned terribly close to him. She never noticed that his breathing had almost stopped.

"_Five_ aces? Sorry, Hon, but there are only _four_ of each card in a deck," she informed him with a sly grin of her own. He cracked, realizing his mistake.

"Damn!" he muttered as he racked in another pile of cards. She snickered at him.

"You will learn, you can't lie the well to me," she told him with another wink.

"Zahara," Aurora sighed in frustration. Sanura rolled her eyes heavenward. The play continued.

"My turn," RIJ announced. "One, two."

"Alright, I play two, three's," Ryou added.

"Now me," Blue placed a card down on the pile. "One, four."

"Five," Sanura said.

"Two six's," Aurora continued.

Zahara smiled again. "Seven."

Bakura tried to throw everyone off him this time. He had been caught enough. He looked around with a suspicious look on his face. "… one eight."

"CHEAT!" RIJ called. Bakura smiled. _Gotcha!_ He thought.

"WHAT! NO!" he shouted as he flipped the card over to show it actually was an eight. RIJ growled and picked up the pile. Everyone in the group laughed.

"And here I almost called him on it," Aurora grinned.

"So the tomb robber _can_ be truthful..." Sanura added thoughtfully with a smirk.

"Only when it suits him…" Aurora looked over at RIJ. "So, RIJ, your turn I believe?" She caught Zahara playing with Bakura's hair again and noticed the tense expression on his face. "Zahara, I swear I am going to lock you in your room!"

Zahara dropped her hand again and did her best to pass off her most innocent look. "But honestly mother, look- he had something in his hair- I was only getting it out," she insisted as held out a piece of black fuzz she had pulled from the silky, white strands.

Sanura gave her sister an incredulous look. "How on earth did he get black fuzz in his hair?" Zahara shrugged and tossed it to the ground.

Aurora frowned, studying Bakura's face. "I am really surprised he hasn't said anything to you about the extra attention yet..." Frankly, Bakura had been surprised as well. He never let anyone get that close to him. Anyone who tried had a tendency to get hurt. Zahara stuck out her tongue.

Sanura rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, _that_ was really mature..." she groaned.

Aurora knew to end the spat that was coming before it went any farther. "Enough you two..."

"Yes, mother..."they said in unison as they lowered their heads and waited their turn. The next turn was delayed yet again however when another passerby came by and kicked all their cards over. He stood only for a moment to stroke his mustache before laughing wickedly and running away. Aurora sighed and begin to help picking up the cards.

"Ok, next time we don't play in the park," she said softly. As if to add more reasoning behind her remark one of the previous passerby's came back and lit a match, throwing it on the cards. They all watched dumbfounded as he took off running again only to be stopped when he ran face first into a lamp post. Snickers went around the group as they all thought it served him right. Aurora turned back to the flaming pile as Sanura stood to stamp it out with her black boot. "Well… there goes the game."

"Now what do we do?" Blue asked. Zahara moved away from Bakura to check her purse.

"Thanks to Adais' insane need to have to play games every time we are together, I make it a habit of having a deck or two with me," she explained as she dug into her purse and produced a new deck. "Wanna try again?"

"Why not," Sanura shrugged. "I have nothing better to do…"

"Sure, we can try again!" Blue said excitedly. She looked over at RIJ and Bakura. "You guys playing again?" They looked at each other with mischievous smirks on their faces.

"Is it strip poker?" RIJ asked. Blue's eyes widened in shock.

"NO!" He shrugged.

"Then, not interested." The group noticed a hesitation from Bakura. They turned their attention to him to find he was staring down at Zahara who was shuffling the deck of cards, not paying attention to him for the moment.

"Bakura?" Blue asked. He hesitated again before finally shrugging.

"Sure," he said. At the same moment a part of him was screaming at himself. He finally had the opportunity to escape this woman who was causing suchstrange feelings to stir within him, and he did not take it. He merely looked down and waited for the cards to be dealt. Zahara began dealing the cards, but she suddenly felt very shy as she realized Bakura had been staring at her during the time she was dealing the cards out. She swallowed and tried to get back some of her spunk again.

"Okay," she said when the cards were dealt. "Game start," she added with a grin. Aurora hung her head again. _No, she wasn't the daughter of the King of Games,_ she thought with a faint smile. She laid two cards down.

"Alright then, two aces," she said aloud. Sanura was next.

"One two," she said turning to face Ryou who was next. "Your turn." Ryou had been staring at Bakura who was still entranced withZahara.

"Um… one three." Blue gave him a concerned look.

"You alright, Ryou?" She asked as she placed her card down. "I play a four." The looks turned to Bakura who still was not exactly paying attention. He was bound and determined to switch the tables and make Zahara feel uncomfortable for at least a moment. She smiled shyly up at him.

"So how many five's do you have to lay down for us?" she asked him in a gentle reminder that it was his turn. He looked at his hand for a moment, pulling two cards then he went back to looking at Zahara.

"Well… two! I play two five's." he said, laying the cards down. Zahara giggled. She saw the shift in his eyes.

"Cheat!" Sanura looked stunned.

"So soon?" Her sister just shrugged and grinned again. Aurora lowered her head to her hands trying not to let her smile be seen as she tried to conceal her laughter.

"Here we go again," she murmured. Bakura gave his usual evil sounding laugh.

"No, this time I didn't cheat!" He insisted as he flipped the two cards over. "See? Look." His words were caught off by the sounds of snickering.

"Um," Blue started before laughter stopped her. Ryou caught his breath and motioned to the cards.

"Yami… look…" Bakura stopped laughing and looked down to see that he had flipped over one five and one six. He blinked.

"WHAT!" He sputtered. "I swear that was a five!"

Zahara giggled. "Sure it was... someone changed it to asix on you when you weren't looking, right?" She handed him the cards in the pile, her face blushing when their hands touched for a brief instant. No one seemed more flustered than Bakura though, at that moment. He pulled back quickly while flushing bright red.

He tried to search his mind for words. "...Maybe...someone _did_..." Ryou and Blue looked at each other, both confused by the way Bakura was acting.

"Uh...Bakura?" Blue started.

"Just go Ryou!" Bakura shouted, still feeling flustered.

Ryou was not sure what to make of it, but decided to make his play. "...Alright...I play two six's."

"A seven!" Blue continued.

"One eight," Aurora added.

Sanura's turn. "Two nine's." Zahara stared at her hand, finding she could not concentrate as her fingers still tingled from where they had touched his own. She was playing a dangerous game, she knew. She was not sure what was making her act this way around him this day. She had never been this forward with anyone. Yet today she was opening flirting with him. Almost daring him to make some kind of move. "Any time sister..." Zahara frowned and pulled two cards from her hand.

"Two ten's," she said finally, placing the cards on the pile, while trying not to look up at Bakura. Aurora could not help the comment she half said to herself.

"Odd... last time she couldn't keep her hands off him..." The remark earned her a glare from Zahara. "Well you couldn't..." She was not the only one being stared at. Bakura felt the eyes of his Hikari on him, making him feel even more awkward.

"Er… Zahara…" He coughed, trying to get the shakiness out of his voice. "Did you… um… cheat?" Aurora looked up at him then. _Bakura… nervous… NO WAY!_ She thought, shocked. Zahara debated giving in, but decided to try to be bold yet again and toy with him.

"Wanna check it?" she asked him, lightly nibbling her lower lip. Few people knew that about her, but that was her nervous habit. Sanura and Aurora smacked their foreheads.

"Someone had better do something about this soon, before someone gets hurt with all the blood shooting to their head," Sanura commented motioning to the fact that both Bakura and Zahara had the red coloration in their cheeks from blushing. Aurora tried hard not to laugh, but failed miserably and found herself on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Bakura leaned forward toward the pile, keeping his eyes on Zahara.

"I don't think you are supposed to be the one who check's it," Ryou started but broke off, realizing his yami was not even listening to him. Bakura's hand touches the top of the pile but stops, suddenly unsure. Zahara swallowed hard, debating on giving up. But like Bakura, she found more fun in the challenge. Sanura rolled her eyes and with an evil grin decided to take her own advice about doing something. She shoved Bakura forward, sending him flying into Zahara, pinning her to the ground. Zahara blinked rapidly, blushing wildly, her mind completely devoid of any conscious thought.

"Um… er… yeah… um…" she sputtered, unable to form even a simple sentence. Bakura's head hurt from the sudden rush of color to his face. He had never been in this kind of position in which he felt almost faint with embarrassment.

"I… well… you… er…"

Blue and Ryou smiled. Aurora laughed.

"Just say it, Yami," Ryou told him as Aurora was speaking to Zahara.

"Spit it out." Finally, Zahara broke.

"All right! I give! I cheated! I'll take the pile…" she called out.

"That's right, you did!" Bakura said shaking his head. "Now take the cards!"

She gulped and whimpered, more from embarrassment than fear as visions of payback entered her head. _I am going to kill Sanura for this,_ she thought angrily. She loved playing cat and mouse games. But she liked doing so at her own pace. This was _not_ what she had in mind when it came to her own way to seduce Bakura. Though it had not entered her mind that this situation could have been used to her advantage.

"What was that, sister?" Sanura asked her with a smug grin on her face.

"Damn mental telepathy," Zahara muttered. "You heard me. I am going to kill you for this…" Bakura blinked at her for a moment, not believing the words that he just heard from her sweet, tender looking mouth. He shook his head again. _There is definitely more to her than I first gave her credit for,_ he thought, amazed.

"The cards? Take them." Zahara turned her attention back to Bakura, he head still swirling with emotions.

"Um… I would… except you… um… Are on me still?" She had not intended it to sound like a question, but her voice wavered and began to shake. Aurora and Sanura sighed and hung their heads. Bakura's face turned red again.

"Oh, yeah," he coughed as he got up off her. "Sorry." Ryou's eyes opened wide.

_He said sorry!_ He thought. The word had grabbed everyone's attention and they stared and blinked at Bakura. A new voice entered the situation as Atem walked up to the group.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" he asked. Aurora shushed him as Zahara carefully lifted herself up off the ground and reached to take the pile.

"Um…" Her voice was so soft they all had to strain to hear what she said. "It's you turn, B-Bakura." Atem gave Aurora an odd look. She shook her head and motioned for him to sit and just watch as the game continued. Bakura's eyes remained locked on Zahara.

"… I'll play a Jack."

Ryou sighed. "Two Queens." Blue took her turn.

"A King!"

"One Ace," Aurora added. Sanura eyed her sister when she place her one two on the discard pile. She wondered what stunt her sister would pull this time. Zahara gulped. Who knew a game could cause so much redness in one's face.

"Two three's," she said, placing the two cards down. She looked up at her sister. "Don't think I've forgotten what you did, Sanura…"

Sanura pretended to be in fear. "I'm shaking… What can you do to me anyway?"

"Girls," Aurora started, but was interrupted by Zahara.

"I will still get you back…" Sanura smirked.

"You liked it, admit it." She loved pushing her sister's buttons. She always knew just what ones to hit too. Zahara blushed furiously, trying desperately to hide her face behind her cards. "I knew it!" Sanura laughed. It was cut short however when Zahara launched herself at her sister. "EEP!" Bakura had attempted to turn away but something about the sight had him watching out of the corner of his eye as Sanura cried out for help. Her cards scattered all over her spot as she jumped and ran. Zahara's cards had fallen near Bakura's feet. Part of him had been tempted to look at them, but the other part of him wanted to secretly watch as the fight continued.

"Oh no you don't…" Zahara was shouting to her sister. "I am going to make you suffer!" Sanura backed her self up against a tree.

"Wait- I'm your sister…" she pleaded.

"So?" Zahara asked her darkly. Atem looked around seeing no one wanting to stop them.

"Is someone going to stop them?" he asked. Aurora shook her head.

"Nope, over the years, they learned to fight each other off. Besides- Zahara is blowing off some steam… Thought her head was going to explode, the color red it became… Sanura had this coming to her," she told Atem with a grin. Atem could not help but wonder what Bakura had thought about all this as he glanced over to catch the former tomb robber sneakily watching the fight.

Bakura had been amazed by the struggle. The things Zahara was saying. The fact that she did not seem to care that Sanura was her own flesh and blood sister. He had to admit, it turned him on and he no longer hid the fact that he was watching. A grin curved his lips. "Wow… she has such an amazing evil side."

Aurora could not help the smirk that crossed her lips as the girls made their way back closer to where the game had once been taking place. She stood and carefully made her way over to Ryou and Blue. They had their eyes locked on Bakura. A sly thought entered her mind seeing them get close enough in the struggle that he had to take a step back.

"So… Think Bakura would like to intercede in this little battle?" she asked them with a wink. Bakura had been half listening as he watched.

"What a woman…" he marveled before her words sank in. "Wait, what? Are you talking about me!" A cry from Sanura caught his attention and he went back to the fight as Aurora slipped silently behind him.

_I just know I am going to regret this…_ She quickly shoved him forcing him to fall into the middle of the shuffle sending everyone flying to the ground. In an effort to keep himself from falling, Bakura had reached out to grab the closest thing. Sanura shrieked.

"EEP! GET OFF OF ME!" She shoved him off her andsomehow in the twisting he found his arms encircling Zahara when they came to a rest on the ground again. Zahara's eyes opened wide and she gulped hard to try to calm her heart which was threatening to explode out of her chest.

"Um… er… hi?"

"Oh my," Ryou gasped softly as Bakura's uncomfort became increasingly obvious.

"… Hi…" he managed to choke out. Aurora giggled.

"Who knew watching your own child squirm could be so fun?" she said with a laugh as Sanura walked over, trying to catch her breath and wiping the dirt off her outfit.

"Well… Now that they are in that position… what will happen next?"

"Good question," Atem agreed, slightly on edge.

"Who knows," Aurora answered with a shrug. She had known that Zahara had hidden her feelings about Bakura for a couple years out of fear for what Atem would have thought about it. Silently watching the two interact in that time, Aurora was certain he felt the same way. They had to admit it sooner or later… Now was as good a time as ever.

"Uh… Nice day today?" Bakura asked her. Ryou raised an eyebrow at his yami. In the time he had known him, Bakura had _never_ seemed so nervous. Zahara was trying desperately to find her voice. The closeness of their bodies served to be an annoyance to her as she tried to concentrate.

"Y-y-yes it is…" she finally managed to get out. They became increasingly aware that there were several pairs of eyes watching them and they coughed. Bakura turned his attention at the group.

"WHAT YOU STARING AT!" he shouted at them. Blue jumped, startled by the tone in his voice.

"I think we should leave Bakura alone," she said lightly as she and Ryou walked away. Aurora agreed and started to join them when she noticed Sanura was not coming.

"Come on, Sanura."

"But… but…"

"Now, Sanura," Atem told her pointedly. She lowered her gaze and hung her head as she followed them.

"Yes, Father." In all appearances, they had left the area. But all they did was duck behind a tree and some bushes so they could see what was happening between the two who had made no real effort to get up from the ground. Bakura turned his attention back to the girl below him.

"So… um… do you like… stuff?" She gave him a curious look.

"Stuff? W-what kind of stuff?" she asked him hesitantly.

_Damn,_ he thought as he searched his brain for something to say. _Anythin_g to say. "Um…" Zahara found she had at least one arm free so she reached up to touch several strands of his white hair that had fallen over his shoulder. She, too, still could not find words to speak. So, she merely twirled a small lock of his hair around her finger as he watched her.

"What's going on, I can't hear them," Ryou asked, trying to get a better view of the couple as Bakura blushed again.

"I can hear them, barely. Right now they are at a loss for words…." Aurora told him as they continued to spy on the couple. Zahara blinked rapidly, trying to see if she was awake or if this was just another of her dreams.

"Um… er… d-do you w-want to stay on the ground forever? Or shall we s-stand?" She asked him as she tried to mask the shiver her nerves coursed through her body. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized he was still holding her down. He pushed off her.

"Ahh! Sorry!" Zahara giggled. She felt she had finally lost her mind.

"That's ok… I didn't mind… too much, r-really." He noticed her nervous habit of nibbling on her lower lip and found it cute. But he was not about to actually admit that.

Sanura sighed, turned away form the sight of them and leaned against the tree. "Do I really have to watch this?" she sighed in a bored tone.

"No," Aurora answered. "You can go somewhere else." Sanura rolled her eyes and slid down the tree to sit on the ground and bury her head in her arms which rested on her knees. Atem stared at the couple with an even more shocked expression in his eyes.

"Did he just use the sorry word again?" he asked to no one in particular. "That makes twice in one day. Is he feeling ok?" Ryou shrugged.

"I have never seen Bakura act this way before." Blue grinned and giggled.

"I think he is smitten by Zahara. She's got him wrapped around her little finger." Aurora noticed Zahara playing with his hair again.

"Quite literally," she added with a soft laugh.

Bakura gazed over and down at the girl playing with his hair. She had a shy, wistful, and yet sneaky look in her eyes. He was still trying to figure out how she managed to pull off those three traits into one look. His heart had picked up its pace as he watched her. Confusion swarmed in his head and heart; a bead of sweat had appeared and had begun to slip down the side of his face.

_What is happening to me?_ He asked himself, almost fearfully. _What are… these… feelings?_ These where emotions he had never felt before. He was used to chaos and mayhem. Not to be outdone by anyone. His favorite pass time was causing trouble and irritating the former Pharaoh. He once swore he would take out the Pharaoh's family. All of them. Yet here was the youngest of the daughter's that carried his blood. She looked more like her mother. He remembered hating her mother. No, it struck him hard that he could be having such feelings about someone who came from a family he hated.

Zahara had been going through similar thoughts in her own head. She knew he was the man her father had despised. Wanted dead. She should fear this man. Be running for her life. But a part of her had always been attracted to the darkness within him. The part that made him unpredictable and exciting. She had just never really known how to go about getting his attention. She gave herself an inward smile as she realized she had his attention now. She just did not know what to do about it. She saw the confusion in his eyes. Noticing the bead of sweat slipping down his face, her fingers left the lock of hair she had been toying with and lightly touched his face as she brushed it away.

_What is going on? What is he thinking?_ She asked herself as she again found herself nibbling her lower lip. She had no idea how badly he wanted to be the one nibbling on it. "Are… are you okay, Bakura?" Her heart had finally slowed down enough for her to speak again, now that he was not on top of her anymore.

Aurora heard a slight rustling and turned to see their friend Jackie had come up behind them.

"Whatca guys doin'?" she asked with a smile. Aurora shushed her and motioned to Bakura and Zahara. Bakura had seemed startled by something and shook his head.

"Uh, yeah! Of course!" he said a little louder than they were sure he meant to. He continued to shake his head, looking away form Zahara for a moment. Aurora turned to Jackie.

"We were tired of them playing games with each other yet not giving into their true feelings. We have been watching it for at least a year now, though I am certain it has been going on even longer than that. So we played matchmaker," she explained before turning back to the couple. She smiled as she saw Bakura shaking his head again. "Those feelings won't go away with the shake of a head, 'Kura," she whispered with a grin. Her grin faded however when she saw her daughter sigh and drop her hand away from Bakura's face.

"Yes, of course. You would be alright," she said almost scornfully.

"Uh-oh…" Aurora groaned softly. Sanura peeked up from her arms to see what had caused her mother's groan.

"He will lose if he doesn't do something…" She commented before burying her head again. Aurora watched her younger daughter and one corner of her lips turned up in a smirk.

"I don't know…" she said lightly. "Something tells me Zahara isn't done with this game yet." Blue giggled and made some comment about Zahara being as much of a gamer as her father, in which everyone agreed. They watched as Bakura reacted suddenly, taking her hand before it could rest on the ground.

"Only if you stay with me." Everyone grew silent and stunned. Ryou blinked.

"I _definitely_ haven't seen this side of Bakura!" he told them in a voice that matched the shocked look in his eyes. Aurora's mouth dropped open and Atem just refused to believe what he had just seen.

"No way," he exclaimed softly.

Zahara had swallowed hard, her eyes going from his hand holding hers to meet his eyes. She had not been expecting this. At least not this soon. She had expected him to play the game out. She grew nervous again. Her heart daring to have some kind of hope. "Y-you m-mean that? Really?" _Please Ra don't let this be a trick of some kind_, she pleaded, her teeth once again finding her lip.

Blue grew thoughtful. "Seems like Bakura is under some kind of spell or something…"

"I just hope Zahara knows what Bakura's thinking, or at least what she is doing." Ryou had a worried look in his eye.

"Unless there is some kind of mental link between them like Atem and I have, I doubt she knows what he is thinking. Though it would be nice… Would definitely help her to know what she should be preparing herself for." Atem narrowed his eyes.

"Not sure I want to know where his thoughts are right now," he told them with a quick grin as he watched the look of hunger that crossed Bakura's face.

Bakura stifled the groan that wanted to escape his lips as he watched that sweet lip trapped in her teeth. He could no longer fight the temptation that called out to him to take that lip with his own. He smiled at her. The first unveiled and genuine smile anyone had ever seen him give. "If I didn't mean it, would I do this?" He asked her as he leaned in and kissed her.

Zahara had been taken off guard and her eyes snapped open at first before blinking and finally closing as she returned the kiss; simple at first. She felt the hunger burning inside her. Could almost sense it within him as well. Her thoughts whipped around her mind. _This has to be real right? He wouldn't kiss me in some kind of trick, would he? What am I thinking; this is Bakura of all people… Of course he would… But … His smile seemed so real… and his lips…_ A soft moan passed from her and he felt the gentle vibration of it against his lips as he pulled her closer.

Aurora turned sharply and coughed. "Okay, _now_ I think I am going to leave them to whatever it is they are doing… We can take the card game somewhere else is anyone still wants to play."

Sanura looked up at her. "But the cards are over by them," she reminded her. Aurora grinned.

"Guess someone has to go and get them then, don't they?" Blue and Ryou jump from their spot as well.

"Well, it's a nice day, maybe I'll go for a walk," Blue said with a laugh. "Come on, Ryou!"

"Okay…" He submitted as he allowed himself to be dragged away. Aurora suddenly felt a pang of nervousness and chased after them.

"Hey, Ryou… He wouldn't hurt her, would he? Not just physically, but emotionally? He wouldn't be just teasing her, would he?" Sanura stood to follow her mother and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sure, _now_ you worry," she muttered. Ryou turned and looked back at Aurora.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't think so. This is the first time I have seen Bakura act this way, so honestly I don't really know." He noticed that Atem was the only one who had stayed behind as Jackie also joined them. "Is Atem left watching the lovers?" Sanura sighed and walked back to her father, gently tugging on his shirt.

"I am sure if Bakura was going to do anything to hurt her, he would have done it by now."

Atem eyed the former tomb robber cautiously. "You are probably right," he agreed softly, but his heart still tugged at him. She was, after all, his daughter. He only wanted to watch out for her and see she was protected from what ever Bakura could still be wanting to do. "Still…" His thought was cut off when Aurora came over him and caressed his cheek. He understood then how Bakura could have been so taken in. Aurora's touch did the same thing to him every time.

"Come on, koi… She will be fine. I get the feeling now that if anything happened, he wouldn't let any harm befall her." Atem nodded and stood wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him in a hug. She pulled back and turned to Blue and Ryou again. "So… where should we go next? Bowling?"

Blue jumped up excitedly. "Ooo, Bowling!" Ryou looked confused.

"…What is this bowling?"

"Don't worry," Blue told him, giggling. "I'm not good at it either." Aurora's face brightened.

"Bowling is fun!" Atem looked over at Ryou.

"I am just as lost as you are on this one…" They began to walk away. Aurora held back and turned to give another look at Bakura as he finally stood and helped Zahara up off the ground only to pull her against him and hold her, his hand stroking her hair. "Just take care of her, 'Kura… Take care of her or you won't be able to be resurrected again after I am done with you…" she whispered. Ryou's voice caught her attention and she walked over to join them again.

"You must teach me this 'bowling' thing, if its safe," Ryou was saying to Blue. "Last time Bakura taught me a game… it wasn't much fun," he added with a shudder. Blue looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Ryou frowned a moment.

"He called it, 'Bakura says', and then I would have to do as he says… he told me to bend over once…" (1) He stopped as everyone's eyes grew large. Aurora cringed at the thought in her head and shook it away.

"Don't worry, bowling is much better than 'Bakura says', I can promise you that. You take a rather heavy ball and throw it down an alley in an attempt to knock downten pins. There are ten rounds per game. Highest score wins."

Atem thought about her words. "Sounds simple enough."

"Shall we invite them?" Sanura asked as she motioned over to Bakura and Zahara.

Aurora looked at Blue and Ryou. "I don't know. Ryou, Blue, what do you think?"

Ryou was still stuck on the description of the game. "Heavy ball? Alley? Pins?..." Blue patted his shoulder.

"It's alright." Ryou turned thoughtful. Blue turned to Aurora. "I dunno, depends on what they are talking about, or if they are done talking, I guess…" Sanura turned to look at them.

"Doesn't look like they are talking now." Atem arched an eyebrow and stepped forward so he could be seen by the couple.

"Hey Tomb Robber! We are going bowling. You and Zahara want to join?" Bakura blinked and an angry scowl crossed his face.

"What in the…! I was having a moment, _Pharaoh!"_ he shouted back. Atem rolled his eyes. Zahara looked up at Bakura, trying to get his attention back.

"What do you say, 'Kura? It's fun. I could teach you how to play if you don't know how…" She stopped to give him a shy, yet mischievous smile. "I've been told I am an excellent teacher…" She saw him hesitating and took it to mean he did not want to go. She had no idea what her offer had serious done to his mind. Hentai thoughts abound. She snuggled a little closer to him, playing her tricks for all they were worth. Her best asset in times like these: her puppy eyes look. "Please, 'Kura" she purred softly, tugging at his collar slightly. "Can we go bowling?" She batted her eyes and he swallowed hard. "I promise we can have more moments like the one we had before Father ruined it… Even better moments…"

Aurora chuckled softly. "Uh-oh, Bakura. The puppy face. Of all the kids, she was the best at it… "She thought a moment. "Adais coming a close second," she added, speaking of her and Atem's only son. Ryou laughed as he watched his Yami struggling for some kind of control.

"I know that look," he commented lightly. Bakura shifted the weight on his feet as he tried to avoid her sweet begging face. He was failing miserably at that task as well.

"Eh…" _Damn! She is pulling the same trick Ryou used on me to buy that jacket for him!_ He thought, feeling his resolve starting to slip. He resorted to closing his eyes. "I can't see you!" Zahara's eyes took on a very seductive look as she realized what lengths she was going to have to go to break him. She pressed herself closer against him. He tensed beneath her touch, not sure what to expect.

"Kura?" she purred as she lightly traced his jaw line with the tip of her finger, going from his jaw down to the base of his neck. She smiled devilishly as she felt him shiver at her touch. "Please… I promise you it can be fun…" her hand trailed over his chest slowly moving lower. "I would make it worth your while…"

"ZAHARA!" Aurora shouted out in shock. Zahara rolled her eyes and turned to glare at her mother.

"I didn't mean THAT!" She tried not to break out laughing as she returned her attention to Bakura who still had his eyes closed. She could tell he was fighting her. So she tried one last move. The only other move she knew would finally break him. She slowly stood on tip toe and her lips found his ear, gently she first licked and then nipped at the lobe. He shuddered then and she grinned. Her lips still near his ear she let her breath pass over the sensitive spot as she spoke to him. "You can't ignore me forever, 'Kura…"

Ryou's eyes went wide in shock as he watched Bakura's reaction. Blue laughed. Bakura kept his eyes closed as he made a sad attempt to slow his breathing.

"I think Bakura is actually enjoying it," Blue said with a grin. Bakura let out a low growl/moan. His voice was more breathy then his typical arrogant tone.

"Fine. I'll. Go." His words were halted. He was still trying to keep some kind of control. It scared him to know she could bend him like that. That he almost felt powerless to her touch.

"She did it… She broke him," Atem said, amazed.

"That's my girl," Aurora announced with a grin.

Zahara slowly moved and her lips met his in a chaste kiss. Chaste as it was, he could not help the reaction his body had to it. "Thank you, 'Kura," she whispered against his lips. She turned and her hand slowly moved down his chest again as she began to walk to join the others. She knew he would follow. She had learned all the best tricks. The right touch. The right words. She wore a smile of triumph, even while her heart beat wildly in her chest. She knew she won this game. But there would be many other challenges ahead. She was certain she would not always win. She was also certain she did not always _want_ to win.

* * *

**A/N: (1)Blue says that comment was inspired by a picture called Tainted Game (giggles)… there are so many times I feel so bad for Ryou … (shakes head with soft laughter) Now as I said at the beginning, This fic is filled wit Mary-Sueness and OC's and OOC-ness. So you knew that going into the fic. I had better not see any flames because of this warning given... Critizisim is one thing, but flaming is another. If you did not like those things in a fic and yet you read anyway and hated it- you were forewarned at the start. It is your own fault. Otherwise- hope you enjoyed. This little saga isn't done yet as the RPG still continues on my Message forum. So there will be a fe more chapters to go yet...**


	2. Knight in the Shadows

**Ok, first the disclaimer: I don't own even the smallest bit of Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't plan to … The characters are just too fun to play with (grins)**

**Warning! If you don't like OC's and OOC-ness and Mary-Sue's THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC. It was intended merely for the fun on the message board it was created on, with permission from everyone who participated in the RPG this story came out on…**

**A/N: This has nothing to do really with the actual story at all. I have a message forum for Yu-Gi-Oh and other anime and this little story was cooked up between my friend Blue and me. This is in the fantasy genre because it includes characters with magical powers. We have our characters as well as characters from the show. You will see Bakura acting slightly… ok a LOT ooc in this one. No flames if you choose to leave any remarks. This is strictly for the comic/romance tale to tell… **

**Well then… On with the fic…**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

**Knight in the Shadows**

Ryou was still shocked by the scene he had just witnessed. His diabolical yami had just been broken by a woman. She pulled every string and managed to win. There was a mixture of emotions on Bakura's face as he began to follow Zahara who was walking toward them. They were going bowling and this was looking to be an interesting game. Blue looked over at Ryou.

"You would like that done to you, too, wouldn't you?" she asked him with a laugh and a kiss. The pure torture that Bakura had just endured at the gentle caressing hands of Zahara; Ryou closed his eyes as he imagined the scene reversed and he was at Blue's mercy. His body shuddered at the thought, but it was a pleasurable shudder. Aurora smiled at them and looked at Zahara's happy face again.

"So nice to see the kids happy again," she said to Atem. He wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her near for a hug.

"It is," he told her softly. They began the walk when Aurora noticed they were short a person. She looked around. "What is it?" Atem asked her.

"Bakura is over there near Ryou and Blue, but Zahara is gone…" She looked around again. "Now where did that girl go to…?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a nudge from Atem. She turned to see what he was looking at and had to stifle a giggle as she noticed Zahara sneaking up on Bakura.

"Gotcha!" She managed to tickle him at his sides with a quick touch before taking off ahead of everyone, laughing all the way. He let out a startled shout. No one had ever gotten the best of him before. A wolfish grin came across his face and he laughed. Ryou was not sure how to take that laughter.

"I wouldn't do that…" he commented softly. He knew what his Yami had been capable of. Bakura's smile grew bigger.

"I'll get you!" he called out to her, beginning the chase. Blue shook her head and laughed at them.

"She really has him wrapped up," she said. Zahara heard him quickly approaching and she squealed as she began to run faster. Her immortal abilities blessed to her from her mother made it quite a chase for Bakura indeed. She was no average human. He had forgotten that.

"Now she's gone and done it," Aurora commented. Atem turned to Ryou.

"So… Ryou… You never tried to take Bakura by surprise like that…" He could not help but grin at the Tomb Robber's Hikari. Aurora shook her head and giggled.

"Probably afraid of the consequences," she told him. Sanura smirked and began to cheer Bakura on.

"GET HER, 'KURA! GET HER!" Zahara let out another squeal as he began to close the distance again. Aurora laughed a little harder.

"Why do I get the feeling they will be on the ground again?"

"At this rate they will get to the alley before we do," Atem commented. Aurora turned and winked at him.

"Race you there!" she said as she took off. Blue began to laugh as she joined her. Ryou looked shocked for a moment.

"Wait! Last time we were running from something I was squashed by a boulder!" Blue giggled and ran back to him, grabbing his hand.

"It was a balloon, sweetie, now come on!" Up ahead, laughter had stopped. The others reached where Zahara had stopped running. She was looking around with an amused, yet worried look on her face.

"Uh-oh," she said softly. "I got a bad feeling about this." The others ran passed her, leaving her to the punishment coming to her for her tickle attack. She never heard him coming. Not until he was immediately behind her and she felt his breath at her ear.

"Ku ku ku ku," (1) he laughed softly as he grabbed her around the waist and tickled her. He had no idea how ticklish she was until she squealed out and crawled frantically to get away. He would have thought she was terrified, had she not been laughing the entire time he had her. He did not seem to mine her nails biting into his arms either. A little pain always made for an interesting time to him.

Aurora and the others stopped as they reached the alley and turned back when they heard the squeals of laughter. "Yup," she said with an amused grin. "They make a fine couple… torturing each other." Atem nodded.

"Looks like he had finally someone who can match his love for torment," he added with a laugh. Aurora smirked.

"Ra knows she's good at it."

" 'Kura!" Zahara cried out as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, cave-man style so they could catch up to the rest of the group without further distraction from her. She pounded on his back, laughing the whole time she yelled at him to let her go. Ryou looked like he was about to fall over from the shock.

"I have definitely _never_ seen Bakura act like _that!_" He exclaimed. Blue giggled beside him.

"My Ra!" she said, nodding in agreement. Atem looked away from his former enemy and over to his wife.

"Guess you are right… Even a Tomb Robber can change," he commented as he held open the door for everyone to enter the building. The sounds of rolling bowling balls and the clashing of crashing pins greeted them all at the entrance.

"We're here, Ryou," Blue told him. He looked around.

"This is a _bowling alley_?"

"Yep," she answered with a grin.

"And now the fun begins," Aurora added. They went to the counter to get the shoes and then they spread out to find the ball that was the perfect weight for them to use and then decided on a lane. "Blue and I can keep score," Aurora told them. Zahara had long since given up her struggle and she rested her chin on her hand which was propped up on his shoulder blade. He had never let her go.

"So… um… Will you be needing help learning to play?" she asked him in a surprisingly bored tone. Bakura was still taking in the sight and sounds of the place. In all the time he had been living in the present day world, he and Ryou had never gone into a building like this before. It was strange to him. Ryou was staring down at the ball Blue was holding out to him. He looked from the holes on the ball to her face, trying to figure out what they were there for. "Um… 'Kura?" Zahara asked again, twisting slightly to use her other hand and trace the outside of his ear. He shivered, but seemed to ignore her as he continued to look around. She decided to try again after a light sigh escaped her lips. An evil grin covered her face as an idea struck her. _Hey, it worked before,_ she thought as she leaned over and lightly licked the outside of his ear, following the little trail her fingertip had just gone over. He closed his eyes with a moan and placed her on her feet. She grinned up at him.

Aurora shook her head. "She seems to be getting better at the slow torture thing with Bakura, isn't she?" she asked Atem with a grin. He tossed a sly smirk in her direction.

"Must have been something she got from you…" Aurora looked at him with wide innocent eye. Well, they would have been innocent had what he said not been true. Zahara felt the blush creep up her neck to her cheeks when he tightened his grip around her, not exactly ready to let her go.

"I better be expecting some sort of payback for all this torture one day, aren't I?" she asked him with a shy grin. The wolfish grin appeared on his face again.

"_That_ was torture? Ku ku ku ku," he laughed as he lifted her up and pinned her on the bowling bench. "I'll show you torture," he growled at her. Ryou's eyes again went wide, in shock and embarrassment as he looked around the bowling alley.

"Don't do it here, Bakura!" he hissed at his Yami. Bakura nuzzled her neck, nipping it slightly and received a new squeal from her, her fingers digging into his back. Atem coughed and looked away. Anywhere was better than watching his daughter being molested by his once sworn enemy. He was still confused by why he was allowing it in the first place.

_Perhaps it is because for some odd reason he is making her happy,_ Aurora commented to him using their telepathic link. He sighed and looked at her.

"Shall we play?" he asked aloud. Aurora shook her head with a knowing grin.

"Play around them. They could be busy for awhile." She picked up her ball and took her turn, lunging it down the alley and causing a strike. Atem looked at her, shocked.

"You got them all down with one shot?" She grinned up at him as Blue made the note on the scorecard. They hear another squeal and she sighs. Sanura was the one to speak up however.

"Sister, please! Have some decency here and take your turn already!" Zahara reluctantly pushed Bakura off her so she could grab her ball and take her turn. An evil thought came to her head. She winked at her sister and as she moved to her spot on the alley to make her throw, she purposely added an extra shake to her butt and giggled, imagining the reaction Bakura had. Sanura groaned and smacked her forehead. "Why couldn't I have been an only child…? Or at least the only sister…" she muttered.

Zahara rolled the ball and took out six pins her first try.

"Ok, six down, four more to go," Aurora told her. "You can do that." Atem gave her an odd look.

"She gets another turn?" Sanura nodded her head.

"Yup if you get all ten pins down the first turn you get a strike and only one turn. But if you miss a few on the first turn, you get a second turn to pick up what is called a spare."

"Oh," Atem nodded. "You guys did this a lot?"

"We had a lot of time to kill while you were in that puzzle. We changed with the times and learned the new games. Anything for a change of pace. Oddly, this was one pastime I actually didn't mind learning," Sanura told him. Zahara blew Bakura a kiss and rolled the ball the second time, snagging the four pins that had been left standing on her first turn. Bakura grinned happily and moved to stand near her again.

"He sure seems to be enjoying himself," Blue commented lightly as she watched him wrap his arms around Zahara's waist. He growled into her ear.

"Now, how about we get back to where we were?" he asked her, sparking a nervous giggle from Zahara. Ryou smacked his forehead.

"Yami!" he called out exasperated. She picked up a new bowling ball and handed it to him.

"Take your turn first, Tiger. Then you can play."

"Promise?" Bakura asked her with his hungry smile. She winked at him. Aurora's eyes grew wide and Sanura sweat dropped. Atem hung his head.

"So much for my innocent little girl."

Bakura took the ball from her and left a kiss on her cheek. "For good luck?" she nodded and stepped out of the way. As he walked to his spot on the alley floor, he looks down at the ball in his hand, suddenly remembering he had no idea just what he was supposed to be doing with it. _Damn! _He thought angrily. _What the hell am I meant to do with this thing?_ Zahara noticed his hesitation and slipped up beside him, letting her arm drape around his waist.

"Need some help, Tiger?" She asked, giving him a sly smile. Bakura returned her smile with one of relief.

"Yeah, uh… what am I supposed to do?" he asked her, pointing to the holes in the bowling ball. Blue laughed and Ryou hung his head this time.

"Oh no…" he muttered.

Zahara chocked back her laughter and took his hand. "First you put these fingers here, and your thumb in here," she told him as she placed the fingers in the proper place on the bowling ball. "Then you stand here," she added, pointing to a spot on the floor. "Take aim at the pins and take three steps forward, like this," she continued as she took the three steps and pretended to throw her ball. Atem watched Bakura and sighed.

"Um… Bakura… It kind of helps if your eyes are following her feet and not her behind…" Aurora and Sanura sweat dropped, but found they were not entirely surprised by him anymore. Bakura ignored Atem and concentrated on his steps.

"Like th… Whoa!" his words were cut off as he stumbled. He frowned. "These shoes… They remind me of Ryou's-"

"SHUT UP!" Ryou shouted suddenly, startling everyone. Blue blinked at him, but he said nothing more. Bakura actually did as he was told and went back to the game. One problem, though. When he swung his arm back to throw that ball, the ball slipped from his grip and narrowing missed Ryou's head by five centimeters. He spun around to face a very angry looking Ryou. "Uh… That was unintentional…" Ryou growled in irritation. Zahara sighed and retrieved the ball.

"You throw the ball toward the _pins…_ Not at Ryou…" She showed him again the steps and moves to make. "See, step, two, three, roll. Step, two, three, roll." She stepped back. "Now try again."

"Sounds like you are teaching him to dance," Sanura commented. Zahara looked up at him for a moment.

"_Can_ he dance?"

"He's beside you, ask him, not me!" Zahara grinned.

"After his turn. Maybe later we can hit the club or something…" She added softly to herself as he throws the ball. This time it went down the correct aisle. Zahara was taken by the power behind that throw.

"Hey! I got them!" Bakura called out, in surprise, whipping around and snatching her up in his arms. Caught up in the excitement of his success, he kissed her deeply, shocking her at first. When they parted from the kiss, they were both breathless. He blinked a moment, trying to get focused again. "What was that about a club?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she returned, still dazed. Everyone laughed and the game continued.

* * *

The weeks to follow were similar as they learned more and more about each other. Between challenges and games and the passionate torture between them, they were driving each other insane. Ryou had noticed a big change in Bakura at home. He was lost in thought fairly often. Ryou would try talking to him and Bakura would not even be listening. RIJ had even made attempts to get Bakura to hang out with him and stir up trouble. But the Yami who was normally the mastermind behind all their pranks remained lost in fantasy and dreams. RIJ and Ryou finally agreed on something. They were concerned about Bakura.

Zahara had to admit she truly enjoyed the weekly meetings for once. Bakura made it worthwhile. She was no longer bored with the time spent. But as happy as she was, she could not help but have her doubts about Bakura's intentions. She was, after all, Atem's daughter. By all rights, he should be trying to hurt her, destroy her, not hanging out with her. It concerned her to a point that there would be moments where she would go silent. He would ask her what was on her mind and she would blow the question off the best she could. But she knew one day she would no longer be able to hide her fears. She would have to face them eventually. IN the meantime, she enjoyed his company.

_He really isn't that bad once you get to know him,_ she mused one day. They had met up by chance without the others several months into their unusual relationship had begun. She had been lost in thought as she walked down the sidewalk in town and had not seen him as he appeared outside of a jewelry store. She remembered her heart jumping when she crashed face first into his chest. She also noted how jumpy he had been as well. Smiling at her, he asked her if she had eaten yet. When she shook her head he lead her away from where they had stood and over to a nearby café. She did not know it was a ploy to make sure she remained in the dark of the store he had just left. They sat at the table and just talked. No games, no insults, no tickle matches. Just talked.

The more they talked to each other, the more he found himself opening up to her. It also made him more certain he had made the right choice by going into that store. He lightly tabbed the object hidden in the pocket of his leather jacket. When the time was right… A thought popped into his head.

"Has your father said anything?" Zahara blinked at the sudden bluntness and she lowered her gaze.

"No, not as of yet. Up until now we have always met when near everyone else. So he has been able to keep an eye on me."

"I see. Still doesn't trust me, eh?" he asked her, smiling that same wolfish grin of his.

"Do you blame him? You guys have quite the history between you." She was quiet a moment. "He has only been silent about everything. Mother says he is just lost in thought, but even she cannot get him to talk about his thoughts these days. She seems happy about it." She neglected the part that her mother told her that she was enjoying seeing the lighter side of him for a change. She hoped it was a start to a new path for him. A path that could make him even more of a good guy. Zahara did not really want that though. She liked his dark side. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. She knew what she was feeling, but it was so terrifying to her.

Their conversation ended there as they glanced at their watches and noticed it was time for them to go and meet everyone in their usual spot at the park. They both stood and he could not help but stare in admiration when she leaned back into the booth to pick up her purse. He was still a guy after all. A guy she had teased time and time again with her suggestive words and touches. Truth be told, he was tiring of the cold showers he had been taking at night whenever thoughts of her came to mind. He wanted to hold her and take her, but he also knew she was still playing the innocent one. _For her father's sake, no doubt_, he thought with a smirk. She straightened and turned to face him, catching the hungry look in his eyes. She smiled knowingly at him and began to leave. Silently, he followed her.

* * *

Everyone was already at the park by the time they arrived which drew several looks in their direction. Zahara separated from him to speak with her mother and sister for a moment while Bakura sauntered over to RIJ. Aurora smiled at the fact they were trying to pretend nothing was happening, but she said nothing. The day went by rather slowly as they chatted about the upcoming events. Fairs and parties. All chances for fun as well as the occasional opportunity for creating some form a chaos for Bakura and RIJ. Especially when it was learned Malik would be stopping through in the coming week. Atem could not help but groan at that thought. A breeze picked up, sending a few papers scattering. Zahara jumped up and chased after the papers.

Bakura and RIJ were deep into their plans for the upcoming party when a scream cut their talk short. Bakura looked up to see Zahara fighting against a guy who had appeared almost out of no where. The guy had a hungry sneer on his face.

"Zahara!" Aurora and Atem shouted as they began to go after the man holding their daughter. They were shocked when a white blur moved passed them and attacked the man holding her.

"Foolish mortal!" Bakura growled. "How dare you lay hands on her!" Ryou and Blue had reached them at that time and stopped beside a very shocked Aurora and Atem.

"Oh, my," Ryou said lightly as he blinked at the sight before them. "He's done for."

"I can take you!" the attacker told Bakura.

"We'll see about that," Bakura said as he grabbed the guy by the collar. The guy grinned and did a karate chop at Bakura's neck. He growled and turned to face him again. Zahara blinked rapidly as she watched the two fight. Nothing surprised her more than Bakura's next words. "You were messing with _my_ woman!" he informed the man as he threw him to the ground. The guy reached up and grabbed Bakura's arm taking him with him.

_My knight in the shadows,_ Zahara thought as she sighed.

"The things he apparently does for love," Ryou commented with a shocked look. Bakura turned and tackled the other guy who spun him and grabbed onto Bakura's neck to begin choking him. Bakura found an opening and turned the tables on him, flinging him to the ground and beginning to choke him.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Bakura sneered at him. The guy grinned.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do!" The fight continued on that way for a while before the others decided to step in. Eventually, the fight broke up and RIJ decided to take the guy away from the area permanently. Zahara sat near Bakura as he gripped his arm which had been injured in the fight.

"A-are you ok, 'Kura?" she asked him softly. Tears had begun to fill her eyes and she knelt beside him. He looked over at her, traces of his anger still visible. He noticed a bruise on her arm where the man had grabbed her a little too hard. He reached over and gingerly passed a couple of fingers over the bruise.

"How dare he hurt you," he said angrily. He startled her when he pulled her into a hug. She stilled for a moment before returning the hug, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's ok… Hush now…" His angry words stopped and he just held her. Suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious about the eyes watching them, she pulled back and looked him over, trying to see if there were any other injuries he was not letting on about. "Are you ok?" she asked him again. That was when she noticed some blood at the corner of his mouth. He became aware of her gaze and reached up to wipe it away.

"I'm fine, but… thanks for asking," he said softly. Aurora looked over at Atem who was watching everything with confusion in his eyes. He still did not know how to take in the fact that his enemy, the long time thief had actually put himself in danger to come to his daughter's aid. Atem was still trying to figure it out. He could not help but wonder if there was some other kind of plot Bakura had been working on and if Zahara was caught in the middle.

"Are you sure? Because I…" She paused a moment fiddling with her fingers in her lap as she struggled to reveal a small secret to him. "I… I can help. I – I can heal any wounds you may have gotten," she finally got out before blushing and looking down. Bakura blinked but did not hesitate in his answer.

"No, I'm fine… Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing I can't handle." Zahara spied a cut on his hand and gently took it, brushing her finger lightly over the cut. She bit down on her lower lip again before taking another shot.

"If you are sure…" She raised his hand to her lips and kissed the cut. Bakura's eyes widened as he felt a slight tingling sensation where her lips touched his skin. She kept her gaze lowered as she lifted her head. He stared in amazement upon realizing the cut was no longer there. Not even a scar had been left in its place. "Just so you know how I can help if you ever need it," she told him, still not looking up. Aurora could not help but smile.

"Odd, months ago they attack each other in a bowling alley and they toy with each other every week, yet she still plays shy," she commented with a roll of her eyes. Sanura sighed.

"So now that our plans have been scattered all over the park, what do we do now?" No one seemed to hear her as they continued to watch Bakura and Zahara interact. He was still amazed at her gift of healing. A sly smile quirked his lips.

"Hm… You know… I also have another cut…" Zahra blushed wildly, but played into his ruse.

"Maybe I can take care of that one for you a little later?" Aurora coughed.

"Zahara, did I just hear what I thought I did?" Zahara smirked.

"Depends on what you think you heard…" Aurora turned her head away in shock. Ryou just stared at his yami with wide eyes. He could not even think of anything to say. Blue smiled. It was clearly evident that Bakura was still a man after all- even if he had been nothing but a spirit at one point. Now he had needs he was needing taken care of.

"He never learns…" she said quietly. Atem finally stepped forward.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Zahara sighed.

"I think that after three thousand years, I can think for myself," she told him as she returned Bakura's hungry gaze. Sanura gasped as Atem's face turned red with anger at his daughter's disrespect.

"This is _not_ going to end well," Sanura said with a cringe as she began to back away. Bakura looked away from Zahara to glare at Atem.

"Just how can you separate us, Pharaoh?"

"He has once," Ryou mentioned.

"Yup, during your first duel," Blue added. Bakura blinked at them.

"That was… That was different." Zahara looked around at Ryou, Blue, Atem and Bakura. A confused look on her face.

"Different? What made it so different?"

"I was still with Ryou," Bakura told her, then paused as he realized how that may have sounded. "I mean, I was still a part of Ryou then."

"Glad you're not, too." Ryou told him. Bakura laughed.

"I bet you are. You can watch pornos on your own now." Ryou's eyes grew wide with shock and Blue glared at him. Zahara matched Ryou's look, not sure how to respond to that.

"He doesn't need them anymore anyway," Blue said after she recovered. Ryou's face turned a brilliant shade of red. Aurora giggled and Zahara turned her face away to mask her own embarrassed blush. Sanura laughed at her sister.

"So there _is_ some kind of modesty in there somewhere." Zahara arched an eyebrow and turned back to Bakura.

"Now… About that cut…" A sly grin slipped over her lips.

Sanura hung her head. "I spoke too soon…"

* * *

**(1)- ku ku ku ku- wa actually the way Bakura's laugh was portrayed in the manga. It was too cute for us not to add in the RPG (laughs)**

**Yes, I know it is so not what people are used to but that is what happens when a story like this comes out in an RPG... I had to do a lot of edits, cuts and adds, but the people involved wiht the RPG have no complaints as of yet (grins)... well now... The story shall continue...**


	3. The Hands of Fate

**Ok, first the disclaimer: I don't own even the smallest bit of Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't plan to … The characters are just too fun to play with (grins)**

**Warning! If you don't like OC's and OOC-ness and Mary-Sue's THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC. It was intended merely for the fun on the message board it was created on, with permission from everyone who participated in the RPG this story came out on…**

**A/N: This has nothing to do really with the actual story at all. I have a message forum for Yu-Gi-Oh and other anime and this little story was cooked up between my friend Blue and me. This is in the fantasy genre because it includes characters with magical powers. We have our characters as well as characters from the show. You will see Bakura acting slightly… ok a LOT ooc in this one. No flames if you choose to leave any remarks. This is strictly for the comic/romance tale to tell… **

**Well then… On with the fic…**

**Chapter 3**

**Hands of Fate**

Bakura was caught off-guard by her sly nature yet again, though after all this time he knew he should have expected it. A part of him still imagined her this innocent little girl, but her actions betrayed a secret craving within her. A craving he felt sure he could help her fulfill. However, right then and there just wasn't the place.

"Never mind," he told her with a smile. "I think it's healed already." She flashed him that smile of hers he came to love so much.

"Ok, then," she relented as she sat back. "You know where to find me if you find anymore then…" Sanura stood there gazing at her nails.

"Bored now…" No one even heard her. Atem was still lost in his thoughts.

"Who'd have thought my daughter would be with the Tomb Robber of all people…" Aurora felt the need to ask Atem where is head was at in the relationship.

"What if it goes beyond where it is now?" She asked lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know… What if he wants to… You know… Marry her?" His eyes widened. "Could you give them your blessing?" Zahara and Bakura caught on to their conversation at that moment and looked up waiting to hear his response.

"Depends on how he goes about asking her… or for her…" Zahara grew angry.

"You talk about me like I am a piece of meat at the butcher's house… I am right here still, you know." Her hard look faded and turned wistful. They did not know it but it had been in her dreams as of late that he had asked just that exact question.

"Forgive me, Zahara. Sometimes I forget the times have changed. I easily find myself slipping back into the times of my rule and the customs of that time."

"Women are no longer party favors to be handed out, koi," Aurora giggled. "Yes, times have changed greatly since your time." Atem actually lowered his head.

"I never treated women that way… but others in the palace were not as… um… modest? I think is the word I am looking for."

"I know, I know… But now we have to prepare for the new times… and new possibilities."

"But… the Thief! Of all people, the Tomb robber? It couldn't have been the Tomb keeper?"

"Marik or the psycho Yami, Malik?" Sanura asked as Bakura grew irritated.

"Hey, hey, Pharaoh! I'm not the Tomb Robber anymore… There are no more tombs…" Ryou smacked his forehead in frustration with his yami. Bakura seemed to lose his anger: his mind distracted. "Marriage, eh? Hmm…" Aurora grinned.

"Tombs are still around, Bakura… Just buried deep under the sands and not always within easy reach…" Zahara had peeked up at Bakura when he uttered the word "marriage". She opted to say nothing, however, as she did not want to get her hopes up.

_Fate's hands_, she thought. _It's all in fate's hands now… Time will tell…_ Bakura's thoughtful word had not gone unnoticed by Atem either.

"What are you saying, Bakura? Sounds like you are trying to make a case for something…" Bakura was not listening.

"Marriage…" he said softly, going over the word in his head. He blinked as other thoughts came to mind as well. _Hmm… then there's the sex… kids……_ He looked up at Zahara. "Hey, do you like kids?" She blinked at him.

_What kind of question is that?_ She thought as she heard her mother giggle. Atem could not resist.

"She actually has her mother's charm when it comes to kids…" Zahara lowered her head to mask her blush at the praise.

"Yes… I do…" She looked up at him again. "Why?" Bakura thought again before answering.

_Kids… Kids… Kids… To have kids… _He smiled at her, his eyes filled with mischief. "How _many_ kids?" Zahara swallowed hard, not for sure where this conversation was going.

"A fair amount… two. Maybe three?" She narrowed her eyes to give him a confused look. "What about you? You like kids? How many do you wish to be the father of?" She watched him as he thought about her questions.

_Two or three… That means… I can have sex that many times at least… The more kids equal the more times… _"Well, I am not sure…." _The more kids I have… the more I can train to annoy the Pharaoh and his friends…_ He smiled again. "The highest amount." Zahara sweat dropped and grew partially concerned for a moment. Her next question surprised her when she spoke it, but it was one she was hoping to here a certain answer to.

"Got anyone in mind… to … you know… be the mother of these … many children?" She asked with a cough. _How on Earth did that actually come out of me? _Bakura's thoughts were broken for a moment.

"Huh? In mind for what?" _Yes, that's it… An army to destroy the Pharaoh!_ Zahara's hopeful face fell and she turned to look away. "Oh, nothing," she sighed. There was a pause and the waves for the ocean could be heard crashing against a cliff nearby to them. She had remembered that being a favorite spot for her to go when they first moved here. _Baka!_ She called herself. _Like he could ever change… Sure he is fun… But he can't possibly feel for me the way I do for him…_ She shook her head and looked down at the ground. _No… he will never know how long I have actually had these feelings… Never know how long I have wanted to be with him… Never know…._

Bakura seemed to catch on that she had shut him out all of a sudden. "Wait, no… what?" _Damn, now how am I gonna get kids?_

Aurora noticed her daughter beginning to shake slightly and realized she was fighting her tears. "Zahara?" she asked softly. "Are you alright?" She stepped back when Zahara jumped up abruptly and yelled.

"I am _fine!_ I just need to be alone…" Without another word, she fled the area. Atem watched her go fro a moment.

"Uh-oh… Think someone should go after her?"

"I think that Ba-" Ryou looked around. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"I think he already went after her," Blue said as she pointed to Bakura quickly disappearing within the small forest at the far end of the park where he had seen her go into.

* * *

Zahara's tears burned in her eyes as she fought not to let them show. She kept running, deeper and deeper into the forested area, but she paid no attention to where she was going as she tried desperately to flee the sadness that threatened to take her. She had forgotten about the cliff that loomed just up ahead. Bakura was still a distance from her as he tried to catch up with her.

* * *

"I wonder if Bakura will be able to find her," Blue thought aloud.

Ryou looked incredulous. "I'm not sure. He lost the remote for the TV a couple years ago and we haven't found it since…" Blue sweat dropped and sighed.

* * *

"I was a fool… A complete fool!" Zahara shouted to herself as she ran. The tears no longer allowing themselves to be held back. They blurred her vision and she stumbled.

"Zahara!" Bakura shouted out to her as he ran. There was no answer. "Where did she go!" He heard a shrill scream of terror and his blood froze. Then he was racing through the forest, faster than he had ever run in his life. "ZAHARA!"

* * *

Atem and the others heard the scream and they all fell silent.

"What was that?" Atem asked, afraid to hear the answer. Aurora's eyes were wide with fear and she began to run toward the woods as well.

* * *

Bakura followed the sound of the scream and reached the edge of the cliff. He looked over to see her crash into the water, her hand barely reaching out before she completely disappeared beneath the surface. Without a second thought, he took a breath and jumped after her. He cleanly cut through the surface and ignoring the sting of the salty water on his eyes, he opened them to search for her fallen body. He located her and swam to her taking her in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she looked almost peaceful. _NO!_ he thought as he rushed to get them both to the surface. He pulled her up above the water's surface and bobbed along the waves trying to figure a way back to land so he could try to wake her.

Aurora and the others reached the cliff by then and saw him trying to find a way out. She noticed that Zahara was limp in his arms and she fell to her knees.

"Please Ra no! Zahara!" Atem's face was set with grim fear and he gripped Aurora's shoulder and tried to come up with a way to help.

"We need to help him get her back up here!" Sanura cried out.

"Was there anything we could use for rope?" Blue asked. Ryou took off again.

"I'll go look!"

"Hurry!" Blue shouted after him.

"Hang on, Bakura! We are getting help!" Bakura heard Atem say as he continued to fight the waves. He shifted his grip on her, to keep her tightly against him.

_No matter what, I won't let you go,_ he thought.

"Where is Natara when you need her," Aurora said softly. Natara was one of Aurora's friends who had certain abilities as well. One of these abilities in particular could have gotten them out of the water.

* * *

Zahara was lost in a sea of darkness in her mind. She could feel nothing; hear nothing except the sound of waves. She felt as if she were floating, but had no real place to go. Sadness crept into her thoughts. _Now he'll never know… He will never know…

* * *

_

Bakura startled when he heard a sudden splash near him and felt something grab him and Zahara. He did not know what to say when he noticed they were lifted out and seemed to fly up to the cliff's ledge. When they were placed on the ground he turned to see a flicker in the air and Aurora's friend Jackie appeared beside them. She shook the water from her hair and just stared down at them. Aurora broke away from Atem and rushed over to Bakura and Zahara, gently shaking her daughter who was still in Bakura's arms.

"Please, Zahara! Speak to me! Zahara!" Atem turned a tense look over at Jackie and Bakura.

"Thank you… Now I only hope we can save her…" Zahara remained lifeless in Bakura's embrace as he gently laid her to the ground.

"CPR anyone?" Sanura asked, looking around. Atem looked over at Aurora, still trying to wake Zahara.

"What about your powers? Can't you save her?" She shook her head sadly.

"If Bryant were here, maybe… She took in too much water. We need to get it out of her lungs. I can't control the water like he can…" She stopped and looked up at Bakura. "Sanura was right. CPR is the only thing that can bring her back right now." She took a deep breath. "Never thought I would be saying this… But please, Bakura. Help her…" He nods silently and leans in to begin giving breath to her lungs in an effort to force the water back out.

"I don't think we should be watching this," Ryou said lightly to Blue when he returned upon hearing that Zahara was out of the water. Blue patted his shoulder.

"It's alright, Ryou." No one could see the tears of fear in Bakura's eyes as he kept them closed while performing CPR. He was now grateful that all the time spent sharing Ryou's body actually taught him something useful to the modern world he was now living in. But that gratefulness turned into desperation as she seemed to not respond to his efforts.

_Wake up, wake up…_ he chanted in his head. Aurora still knelt beside them, doing the chest compressions in between his giving the breaths.

"Come on, Zahara," she grunted in between pulses. "You are stronger than this. Don't give up. I did not raise you to give up… Come on! You have to wake up!"

* * *

The darkness was hugging Zahara. Calling to her. She felt herself being pulled one way before another sensation struck her and she fought against the first pulling force. "Something feels so weird," she whispered to herself.

_Wake up, wake up…_ She frowned at the voice in her mind. "Who wants me to wake up? It's so peaceful here… So quiet… So empty… no emotional toil and pain. No sadness… no- let me sleep… Please let me sleep."

* * *

Tears formed in her eyes as Jackie placed a hand on Atem's should in comfort as he watched his wife and would-be enemy trying to revive his younger daughter.

"I hope I wasn't too late to save her." The gasped when they saw tears slipping down Bakura's face. Atem's hands clenched into fists at his side. Bakura lifted his head again to allow Aurora to do her chest compressions.

"Zahara! Please. It's Bakura! You _have_ to open your eyes! Please!"

* * *

Zahara groaned in the darkness. A dull throbbing had begun in her chest, but she ignored it when she sensed a new feeling on her face. "What is this… tears? Who is crying? Who is hurt?" She stilling as she heard the same voice calling to her again.

_You have to open your eyes! Please!_ The voice sounded desperate. But over that, she recognized it.

"Bakura? He is the one crying? He is hurt… he – oh Ra! He is hurt! He calls to me… I must… go to him…" She started to struggle but a brief flash of memory of why she had been running in the first place came to her mind. "What if this is just another trick," she thought. "He can't care… Not that much… but…" Something caused her to begin fighting the claws of darkness trying to make its claim on her.

* * *

Aurora took a moment before Bakura leaned in to give the breaths again. "Look!" she called out, pointing to her face. "Her eyes moved… She is still in there. We almost have her out of this. Come on, please, Bakura…. Please… keep going…"

Bakura stared down at her a moment before lifting her head into his arms and cradling her against him, his tears still falling. Blue felt an instant feeling of compassion for him.

"Bakura…" she whispered. He did not hear her. He brushed a dampened lock of her hair away from her face and gazed down at her again.

"If this worked for Juliet, this should definitely work for you…" he said softly before claiming her lips in his own, his tears falling on her face. He no longer cared if he appeared soft to those around him. His heart hurt him as it pounded in his chest.

* * *

Zahara struggled harder against the darkness. She could feel gentle pressure on her lips; more tears on her face. "What is this…?" The gentle touch she was feeling faded and was quickly replaced by the burning pain in her chest. The darkness erupted into light and she surged forward, coughing and sputtering, gasping for breath- her hands on instinct, clutching the only thing near them- nearly tearing Bakura's shirt.

"Zahara! Thank Ra!" Aurora praised as she helped Bakura to sit her upright and pound lightly on her back to help get the water out of her chest. Tears spilled over Zahara's cheeks as the pain continued to sear her chest.

"It h-hurts!" Zahara cried out between gasps. Her voice was a mere whimper. "Ra- make it stop… Please… make it stop," Her words cut off again as she was consumed by another coughing fit. There were sighs of relief around them, but still every set of eyes held concern as they watched her gasp in pain. Bakura held her tightly to him in a hug, not caring that his shirt was being soaked in her tears. Aurora reached out to her.

"This I can help, if you let me, Zahara. I can take away the pain…" She received no response from her daughter as she still clung to the former thief in fear and pain. "You don't even have to lie down on the ground. Bakura can hold you steady and upright. It would only take a moment and the pain will be gone, I promise…" Zahara still could not answer so Bakura, after looking down at the shuddering girl in his arms, answered for her.

"Please, do what you think is best. To help ease her discomfort."

"You have to help her, Aurora," Jackie agreed. Aurora nodded and moved closer.

"Hold her steady, Bakura… This won't take long, but she will struggle against it for a short time…" She placed a hand on Zahara's chest and a white light suddenly envelopes the frightened girl. Zahara started violently and back to thrash in Bakura's arms. Aurora clenched her teeth and tried to keep her hand in place. "Hold her steady!"

"Please… don't fight it…" Bakura whispered in Zahara's ear as he tightened his grip on her.

"The poor girl," Jackie whispered. Ryou frowned.

"I feel horrible for Zahara and Bakura." Blue nodded at Bakura's tears.

"They must be in so much pain…" she added softly. Soon the pain began to ease up and her thrashing came to a stop. She leaned against his chest, whimpering softly.

"I'm sorry, daughter," Aurora told her lightly as she sat back. "It had to be done… otherwise…" Her words stopped.

"Otherwise… what?" Atem asked. Aurora shook her head, unable to continue the thought. "We almost lost her didn't we?" Aurora turned away, her tears giving all the answers they needed. Bakura felt a shadow fall over them and he looked up to see Ryou had brought back his jacket and was handing it to him. He nodded at his Hikari and took the jacket to wrap it around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he whispered as she looked up at him. She reached up and touched the teas on his face in wonder and awe.

"I-I am f-fine n-now." Her eyes narrowed in thought and concern. " 'Kura? You shed these… for m-me? But why? I did not think you would care for someone like me… Not unless it suited your need to get at my father…" He shook his head.

"Of course I care about you!" He hugged her again. "Please don't do that again… Don't leave me…" Blue awed at the sight.

"That's sweet," Ryou agreed, though still confused at this change in Bakura. He was even more surprised when Bakura began to go through one of the pockets in his jacket, searching for something.

"…Zahara…" Zahara watched him, curiously. All eyes were definitely on glued to them.

"Y-yes, 'Kura?" Her voice was almost too soft to be heard. His fingers found something in the pocket and began to pull it out. He blushed slightly as he looked up at Aurora and Atem before looking back at Zahara.

"I-…" He looked down at his hand and scowled. "Damn rubber duck!" He threw the duck out of the way.

"OW!" Ryou shouted as he rubbed his forehead where the duck had hit him.

"What's with the duck?" Sanura asked.

"Probably some prank he had planned to play on someone…" Ryou explained with a scowl and a shrug. Bakura went back to searching his pockets and this time found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small velvet box, drawing more gasps of shock from everyone.

"Zahara… Will you marry me?"

* * *

**I told you he was going to be OOC lol... but I like him this way lol... **

**Zahara: So do I... **

**Bakura: (blushes)**

**and the saga continues...**


	4. Welcome to the Family

**Ok, first the disclaimer: I don't own even the smallest bit of Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't plan to … The characters are just too fun to play with (grins)**

**Warning! If you don't like OC's and OOC-ness and Mary-Sue's THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC. It was intended merely for the fun on the message board it was created on, with permission from everyone who participated in the RPG this story came out on…**

**A/N: This has nothing to do really with the actual story at all. I have a message forum for Yu-Gi-Oh and other anime and this little story was cooked up between my friend Blue and me. This is in the fantasy genre because it includes characters with magical powers. We have our characters as well as characters from the show. You will see Bakura acting slightly… ok a LOT ooc in this one. No flames if you choose to leave any remarks. This is strictly for the comic/romance tale to tell… **

**Well then… On with the fic… **

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome to the Family

* * *

**

**_"Will you marry me?"_**

Zahara was stunned into silence, her breathing stilled, her heart froze. She began to nervously nibble on her lower lip as she stared down at the ring in his hand. She had been wondering when he had purchased the ring; if he actually purchased it. She recalled running into him earlier that day in town and realized hwy he had been in such a hurry to steer her away from the store they had been standing in front of: Trina's Jewels and Treasures. Her thoughts ran wild in her head. She had been wanting this moment to come, but she could not mistake the look that had been on Bakura's face as he was talking about children. She could not help but think that he had been up to something. She looked up into his eyes, searching for answers.

"'Kura, I… I…" She could not help the little voice in her head insisting that Bakura had been planning this for a long while. Plotting to use her to get to her father. To get his trust and then destroy Atem the first chance he had. The sinister little voice took the thoughts one step farther, remembering the stories she had been told about Bakura and his past. She feared not only for her father's life, but her own as well.

Bakura straightened in his spot as he sensed an odd feeling of despair. He thought it was from himself at first. Then he realized the feeling was coming from her.

"… What? What is it? Do… Do you not want to?" She closed her eyes, the voice in her head becoming more insistent. Normally she would have heeded a warning as strong as this. But she instead, chose to squash the inner voice and follow with her heart.

_Please, Ra, don't let this be a mistake_, she thought as she reached up and gently touched his face, a soft smile curving her lips.

"'Kura?" He did not move, did not dare while her fingers brushed the side of his face. "I would be honored to be your wife." Her shock was clearly evident on her face when he surged forward and wrapped her tightly in his arms. She remained stiff as a board at first before slowly relaxing and returning his embrace.

"Zahara! It's all I wanted to hear. All I want is to be with you!" She pulled back slightly, looking deep into his eyes.

"Really? 'Kura, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear that…" Her voice trailed off as he slipped the ring over her finger. She smiled again and leaned up to place a tender kiss on his lips. Then she pulled away to gaze down at the ring a little more. _He really does care for me- more than what I thought… How could I have doubted him… Doubted a chance for us? _Then it happened.

A gasp escaped her throat and she jerked away from Bakura as a vision filled her mind. She had learned early on that she had her mother's ability to foresee the future. The vision being shown was that of Bakura leading a number of people against her father. Then she watched her own brutal murder. Her tanned face went ghostly white and she began to shake.

"No… No it can't be… Ra, please, not now." She closed her eyes with a sigh. "Not when everything finally seems perfect for me…" Bakura became concerned by the sudden lack of color in her face. Her deep blue eyes clouded with fear and concern.

_Something is wrong… very wrong. Someone has to be behind this. _"Are you alright, Zahara?" She shook her head.

"No… I saw… I saw something I didn't want to see. The deaths of my father and me." She looked up at him, with a numb and blank expression on her face. "At your hand, Bakura. You… You killed us…" Bakura was taken aback and he blinked at her.

"Zahara, I might… _greatly dislike..._ your father," he began, casting a bitter look over his shoulder at Atem. "But I most certainly wouldn't kill him." He turned back to Zahara. "If I did, who would I have around to have a great duel against?" Atem quirked an eyebrow at the remark.

"Okay… Not sure to take that as a compliment or an insult," he mused as Aurora smiled at her response to the question asked.

"Seto Kaiba, maybe?"

"Ha! Seto Kaiba? He wouldn't…" Bakura stopped himself. "Never mind," he said instead as he pulled Zahara close again.

Aurora'ssmiled faded as she looked at her daughter. "Honestly, Zahara, the man risked his life to save yours and you still question his motives and feelings? That is low even for you… It is not fair to him at all." Zahara hung her head.

"I know. I –I'm sorry, Bakura." She may have apologized, but Bakura still saw the worried look in her eyes. Jackie stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know you are concerned. But you mustn't worry too much about what your mind shows you. There is a possibility that someone could be feeding you these visions."

"You mean like some kind of mild psychic attack?" Sanura asked. Aurora agreed.

"It is possible. It has been known to happen." Zahara made her decision to listen to her heart and cuddled closer against Bakura. She sent a silent plea to him to keep her safe from the voice in her head. Aurora watched them a moment before turning to face Atem. "Well, it seems he actually made a decision… And he has chosen her." Atem nodded silently, still watching them. Aurora tilted her head at him. "So that means we now have a decision to make…" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"And that would be?"

"To allow their relationship to go on as far as he has asked…?" Atem's face grew hard and she could see the mild twitch of his jaw as he clenched his teeth together in an effort to keep in control.

"We shall discuss this later…"

* * *

Aurora watched as Atem paced back and forth in their bedroom later that night. He had said nothing since Bakura's proposal. So lost in thought, Aurora could not get through to him even by using their own mental link. He had shut her out. She sighed and stood to stop him in his path by placing her hand lightly on his chest. 

"You will wear a hole into the floor if you keep pacing, koi," she said lightly, trying to smile warmly at him. "Please talk to me. Let me know what you are thinking." He looked down at her. She had always been patient with him, even at his most difficult moments. He touched her face and she leaned in to the touch.

"I can see why he may have fallen for her. _If _he has indeed fallen for her," Atem said softly. She blinked up at him.

"You don't believe he is sincere."

"Not exactly. Zahara's vision has me a little more than concerned."

"I see." Aurora took a deep breath. She had expected something like this. "The least we can do is give him a chance. You and I are more than strong enough to take him out if he is indeed using her."

"Aurora, can you go to the dresser and bring me the box there?" She nodded and walked over to find a small golden box resting next to the case that held his royal head dress from his time as Pharaoh. Ishizu had been kind enough to return it to him when he returned. She remembered him gazing down at her own headdress that had been placed inside the case years before he remembered even who she was. At the time, he had thought it to be just some relic her son had managed to get for her. When his memories kicked in, he realized it was what adorned her head when she ruled beside him. Now the two royal pieces sat side by side as they should have always done. They were finally at peace. Aurora sighed and retrieved the box, carefully lifting it and bringing it over to him.

"Here." He took it from her and lifted the lid. Inside there were two golden rings. Aurora recognized them as he pulled one from the box. "The ring that bears the mark of our family? But didn't you already give one to Adais?"

"I did. But the day I had his made, I had two others created as well. I knew one day our daughters would eventually find someone they would see fit to be with. The ones they chose would then be a part of our family. These rings would always be there to remind them of the honor."

"I see. Where are you going with this?"

"One day, he will come to me to properly ask forher hand. He may have been a thief in the past, but even thieves have _some_ kind of honor among them. When he comes to me- if what he says shows me he really, truly cares, then he shall receive this ring. A symbol that he is one of us and worthy of our protection."

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes, as hard as it is for me to believe I am saying this… I will be the one to give my blessing when he decides to ask."

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny as the group met on the beach. RIJ had never been informed of the proposal Bakura made to Zahara as he left after dealing with their attacker to pick up their long time friend, Malik, from the airport. Malik was flying in for a special meeting he was to have with RIJ and Bakura. He had no idea only RIJ would be there to greet him. RIJ had no real explanation to give him either. 

The group gathered to play beach volleyball and have a small bar-b-q while they enjoyed the crashing waves. Atem kept his eye on Bakura, still wondering if he was making the right decision in allowing the relationship to continue. Seeing the smile on her face, though, had him sighing. At least he knew she was happy. At least he hoped she was. The game of volley ball ended and Bakura sat down on the sand pulling Zahara against him as she sat in front of him, her back resting against his chest, her head leaning on his shoulder. He could not help but lean in and kiss her neck lightly while breathing in the scent of her perfume. His head was still reeling by what he was feeling. A mixture of emotions, ranging from "I should not be here," to "I never want to let her go," to "Why did it have to be her?". The scent of jasmine and lilac combined struck his senses, however and he calmed down, breathing in deeply again.

_She… she smells so nice…_

_I can't believe this is happening,_ Zahara thought as she rested comfortably in his arms. A sigh left her and she closed her eyes, lost in the peacefulness of the situation. At least it was peaceful for a little while. A thought struck her with a small concern and she sat upright. Bakura jumped slightly at her sudden movement.

"Is everything alright?"

"I think so… I do have a question though." Bakura balked for a moment, concerned. "How are you planning on talking to Father about this?" she asked, looking down at the ring with her worried look. Bakura breathed a sigh of relief before her words sank in and he stiffened, his eyes wide.

"T-talking to your… father?" Zahara frowned.

"Yes, my father…" _Oh great,_ she thought, shaking her head. _Foolish pride is going to make it so he won't talk to Father. We will never be happy. He can never fulfill the promise he made by giving me this ring. Maybe I would be better of not wearing it. _She sighed. _"_It is going to be a problem for you, isn't it?" She moved away from him as her voice shook with her unshed tears. She was not about to let him hold her until she got an answer this time. Bakura heard the sound of her tear-filled voice, and knew he had to make a final decision. She had no idea what he truly been going on in his head. What he was supposed to be doing. He wanted to keep it that way. Especially since he had changed his mind on following through with his original plan.

"Please… Don't cry. It won't be a problem," he told her. He looked away and sighed. _I only hope the Pharaoh will give his blessing…_ Zahara looked up at him upon hearing the sigh.

"Are you afraid of him, all of a sudden? I mean – it isn't like he didn't already see the proposal, so he has had time to think about it. Facing him has always been your favorite challenge…" She grew quiet a moment before looking up at him again and speaking softly. "I could be there with you if you want… Unless you want to face him on your own," she added keeping her last retort of "_like a real man" _back in her head. She turned her head away to hide a sly smile. She knew she had said the right words to spark his actions. The thrill of challenging her father was one he would never turn down.

A thoughtful expression crossed Bakura's face. Thoughtful and worried. "It's not that I am afraid…" He opened his mouth to say more but stopped himself as he thought over his words again. Finally he opted for not saying them and going for something else. "Never mind. I _will_ face him. I'll do it. For us." His hesitation caught her attention and she faced him again.

"Not that you're afraid?" The words hit her. _What is he not telling me… Should I be concerned? _Bakura saw her thoughtful look and stilled.

"…What? What's the matter?" She shook her head.

"You stopped yourself earlier in mid thought. You said it wasn't that you were afraid to face, Father… so… What exactly is it? Is there something I should know? Something I should be concerned about?" Bakura shrugged trying to hide the nervous look on his face.

"Don't worry… It's nothing, really…"

_Why is it I don't believe him? "_So… um… Do you need me there? Or can you speak civilly to him alone?" Aurora had been watching the exchange from a distance with Atem.

"Looks like a serious discussion over there. I wonder what they are talking about?" She asked as she turned to glance at Atem. He was silent. Part of him was still trying to process the idea that Bakura had proposed to Zahara. His hand dipped into his pocket to touch the velvet pouch he had placed the family symbolic ring in for Bakura. Aurora lightly touched his arm. "Atem?" Still no answer. She poked his arm gently. "Atem? Earth to Atem, are you in there somewhere?" She shrugged when he still did not answer her. "Guess not…"

Bakura sighed and choked back his pride. He so hated having to do this. But he stood and smiled at Zahara. "I'll be fine. I'll go talk to him alone." Blue and Ryou had also been watching the exchange.

"Hmmm…. Seems as if Bakura is troubled," Blue commented. Ryou shrugged.

"He is… in the mind…" Blue rolled her eyes and nudged him, at the same time flashing him a bright smile.

Zahara smiled back at Bakura. "He is over there with, Mother. No better time than now… Unless you need more time to prepare…" A sly smirk spread over her face as she leaned over to him. "Depends on how long you want to wait on things, I guess…" She winked at him before placing feather-light kisses at the base of his neck. She knew she had pushed him over the edge again when she felt his body shiver under her touch. Bakura sighed and resisted all his basic urges as she teased and tormented him. He eventually pulled himself away and turned to head over to Atem and Aurora.

_What do I say? __Will they approve? _He wondered as he walked. _Damn! It had to be the Pharaoh's daughter…_

Aurora saw him walking their way and she nudged Atem's arm lightly with her elbow. "Wherever you locked yourself in your head- I suggest you get back out here. You have a visitor." Atem blinked and slightly shook his head.

"Huh? What? Who?" Aurora grinned and motioned to the approaching Bakura.

"Shall I leave you two? Will you promise not to attack him?"

"If I was going to attack him, I would have done it months ago at the bowling alley…" Aurora giggled softly as she remembered that day. "No, he has helped to save her life… He has been … _good..._ to her," he tried to reason with himself. His voice choked when he said the word "good." He found it hard to believe he was saying good and speaking about Bakura of all people at the same time. "No… I think I can speak to him as an equal for once…"

"If you are certain," she said with a sigh before walking and sitting beside Blue, Ryou, and Jackie. Atem turned a hard look at Bakura as he closed the distance between them and stopped before him. He nodded to Bakura in acknowledgement of his presence.

"Tomb Robber." Bakura's nervousness grew as he nodded in returned.

"Pharaoh." A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. Atem waited for him to speak, but soon grew impatient.

"Something on your mind, Bakura?" Bakura frowned slightly but continued to hesitate. "Never known you to be so… not at ease in front of me. You are usually trying to find some way to irritate, anger, or destroy me. You are always so confident you can… Yet here you are, trembling before me…" He smiled. "Nice change." Aurora heard him and coughed pointedly in warning. The smile faded from Atem's face and he sighed. "So… What has you so nervous?"

Bakura glared at the former Pharaoh as he tried to control his temper, his anger making him want to kick the ever living crap out of him. _I tremble with rage, baka!_ He thought with a cough. "Hmm… I was wondering…" His voice trailed off and he mentally kicked himself. _He must be really enjoying this…ketsuoana_… He thought with an angry scowl. Atem was, in fact, enjoying this. It was taking all he could in order to not openly smirk at the thief in front of him.

"Yes…?"

"Can… can…" Bakura mumbled, still trying to spit it out. Atem rolled his eyes and after sticking a hand in his pocket, decided to end the man's torment.

"Are you wanting my blessing for my daughter's hand, or not?" He let his hard look soften and even smiled at Bakura. The thief scowled again.

_Grr… is he toying with me? What's with that smile anyway…?_ "Yes, Pharaoh. Can I…" He coughed around his next word. "Please… have your blessing to have Zahara's hand in marriage?" Atem sighed.

"Always so on edge, thief- thinking the world is out to get you…" Atem shook his head. "You helped save her life, you have been… gentle… with her for the most part. "Atem removed his hand from his pocket and offered it to Bakura. "I give you my blessing." Bakura let out the breath he did not even realize he had been holding as he shook Atem's hand. Atem took the moment to yank the thief closer to him. "On one condition… Hurt her and your world is over…" He released Bakura's hand and stepped back as Bakura looked down at the velvet pouch resting there. He opened the pouch and let the ring fall onto his palm.

"What is this, Pharaoh?"

"The ring is a symbol of the royal family. Being with Zahara means you are one of us now." Atem patted Bakura on the shoulder with a smirk. "Welcome to the family you always loved to hate."

* * *

**Ahh yes- Zahara's perfume... I actually have a bottle of specially mixed Jasmine and Lilac oils. A beautiful scent indeed...**

**Atem: Sexual... sweet and sexual... (sexy growls)**

**(coughs) Ahem... Well, I think I better get going. I still have to finish the next chapter to Eternal Love. It has been on hold long enough...**

**Hope you enjoyed it so far... see you next chapter.**


	5. Trouble on the Horizon

**Ok, first the disclaimer: I don't own even the smallest bit of Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't plan to … The characters are just too fun to play with (grins)**

**Warning! If you don't like OC's and OOC-ness and Mary-Sue's THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC. It was intended merely for the fun on the message board it was created on, with permission from everyone who participated in the RPG this story came out on…**

**A/N: This has nothing to do really with the actual story at all. I have a message forum for Yu-Gi-Oh and other anime and this little story was cooked up between my friend Blue and me. This is in the fantasy genre because it includes characters with magical powers. We have our characters as well as characters from the show. You will see Bakura acting slightly… ok a LOT ooc in this one. No flames if you choose to leave any remarks. This is strictly for the comic/romance tale to tell… **

**Well then… We are going from comedy, to action… On with the fic…**

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble on the Horizon

* * *

**

"**Welcome to the family you always loved to hate…"**

Bakura stood still in absolute shock for a moment as he turned the ring over in his hands, looking hard at it, before slipping it onto his left ring finger. He brightened and after swearing to never hurt her, he spun around and ran back to Zahara, who was still standing and waiting for him. He swept her off her feet and spun her around in circles causing her to squeal in shock.

"Hey, Zahara! Guess what?" Before she could answer, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a deep and passionate kiss.

Zahara blinked when the kiss ended and smiled warmly at him. "I am guessing good news?" She asked with a fierce blush coloring her cheeks. Atem stood and watched them embrace each other, marveling at Bakura's reaction.

"Who knew he would be so happy about joining my family…

"_Our_ family," Aurora corrected him as she slipped an arm around his waist with a grin.

Atem blinked. "Right, that's what I meant…" Aurora chuckled. They stopped laughing however when Bakura's next shout caught their attention.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BA-" He stopped himself with a cough. "I mean… WE'RE GOING TO BE MARRIED!" Zahara gave him an odd look when he caught his words.

"Um…" She sighed and bit her lip again. She just was not sure about being a mother just yet. She smiled, though, as she was extremely happy about the upcoming wedding. Her nervous look had not escaped Bakura's eyes, however.

"What's the matter?" He swallowed hard. _Oh no! I hope she's not reconsidering…_ Zahara pulled back slightly and blinked in shock.

_Did I just hear him say he hopes I am not reconsidering… But his lips didn't even move… "_Nothing's wrong," she told him in an effort to mask her shock. "I am very happy, 'Kura. I look forward to the day we are united as one before Ra." A small part of her decided to test her theory about hearing his voice in her mind. "Why would I reconsider?" _Aside from the fact that I am scared to death to be a mother… I want to be… one day… but right now I am scared to be._ Her thoughts paused a moment, her eyebrows knitted together in thought. _Wait a minute… Why is having a baby so important to him anyway…?_

Bakura's eyes widened. _Can she read my thoughts? Oh no! What if… what if she knows about… _He shook his head slightly. _What if she is only saying she won't reconsider in order to spare my feelings? _"I just hope you won't. That's all." She sighed and took his hand.

"I wouldn't do that to you, koi. I have secretly cared about you for at _least_ the last year now. I have you after all this time. Why would I want to give that up?" She looked down at the ring on his hand and fingered it lightly with a smile. "Father, said it was ok. He welcomed you when he gave you that." She felt it better to forget about the baby thing at the moment and just focus on what they were facing at that timeinstead.

"I just hope it lasts…" She frowned at his words, but before she could ask him to explain a dog came running through showering sand upon them. Zahara had tried to turn before the sand hit her face, but did not make it in time. She wiped the sand from her eyes, coughing and sputtering as she glared after the dog. "You all right?" Bakura asked her, concerned.

"I am fine…" She looked out at the water. "But I am suddenly in the mood to go swimming." She stood and removed the swimsuit slip cover from around her waist, revealing the daring black and gold bikini she had chosen to wear that day. Slipping off the simple water shoes she had been wearing, she headed toward the ocean. "Anyone care to join me?" She asked before jumping in and letting the water wash over her, taking the sand and her worries away.

"Sounds good to me," Jackie said with a smile as she leapt in to join her.

"Count me in!" Blue added, grinning as Ryou chased after her and into the water as well. Bakura stared after them all for a moment before standing. Aurora and Atem raced passed him, chasing each other as well. Atem loved a challenge as much as Bakura did and because of what Aurora was, he found plenty a challenge in trying to tackle her into the water. A joyful scream from her told Bakura he had finally succeeded. He shook his head trying to figure out just what he had gotten himself into before slipping into the water himself.

Zahara turned to see he had barely gotten into the water and she smiled at him. "Come on- the water's great!" She dove back under and closed her eyes, her smile looking peaceful and serene. _Ah… Heaven,_ she thought.

"She's right," Jackie said. "The water really does feel great!"

"Yay!" Blue exclaimed, popping her head out of the water. "The ocean! The ocean!" She happily began to splash anyone and everyone near her.

"Hey!" Ryou called out as the water struck him. He shook his head and began to splash her back. They did not last long in the water though as Blue and Ryou decided they would rather build sand castles on the beach. Zahara saw that Bakura still had not made any real effort to get into the water any farther than up to his waist and she grinned as a thought came to her mind.

Bakura scanned the water, looking for her, not realizing she had gone under. She swam up behind him and shocked him by popping up and splashing him, before pushing him in and laughing. He pushed himself back up to the surface and gave her his wolfish smirk. Laughing his special "ku ku ku ku" laugh, he swept his arms in the water to bring a wave of it upon her. She squealed as she went under and grabbed him around the waist. His arms came around her and lifted her back up to press her body against his. Her face was slightly pink, but her eyes shown with her true emotions. He saw everything she felt in her eyes. She was no longer just playing games to get his attention. She knew she had it and was now just trying to drive him crazy with need. He was not about to admit that she was succeeding. He could also see the love she felt for him, yet had not expressed in actual words, shining within the depths of those lapis blue orbs. The darkness of the blue color made him feel as though he was falling into space. As he clung to her and leaned in for another deep kiss, he found it was the kind of falling he truly did not mind.

* * *

RIJ and Malik were at the house that Bakura and RIJ shared with Blue and Ryou. The ride back from the airport had been a tense one. Malik had noticed right away that Bakura had not been with them and began asking questions. All RIJ would tell him was that he would explain when they got back to the house.

"Okay, we're here, now what is going on with Bakura?" Malik demanded. RIJ went on to describe the actions he had seen out of Bakura the last few months. The dreamy expressions, the sudden disappearances, the sudden lack of interest in the usual chaos and mayhem.

"What's worse is that I saw him staring at a jewelry store the other day," RIJ finished. Malik gave him an odd look.

"Perhaps he was planning a robbery of some sort…"

"No, there has been a girl. A girl he has been sneaking off with. I saw them together on a few times he didn't know I had followed him."

"Who is the girl?"

"I didn't get a good look, but whoever she is, she has changed him. He has swayed. He even jumped to save The Pharaoh's youngest daughter from an attacker. The _Pharaoh's_ youngest daughter! Of all people!" Malik's look darkened. He remembered Zahara. A cruel smile had begun to curve his lips until the full weight of RIJ's words struck him.

"Hmm… Seems he has begun to turn against us."

"I mean, What was he _thinking_!" RIJ continued, spewing curses and other rambling and ranting. Malik watched RIJ pace back and forth. He could not help the amused smirk on his face. But as quickly as it appeared, it flashed off just the same.

"There's just no evil trio without Bakura…" he mused thoughtfully.

"And now of all times when he is supposed to be finalizing the final plans. We have to get this done." Malik grew quiet a moment. He looked up at RIJ.

"Maybe his being with this girl wouldn't be a bad thing. It could work."

"Not if he has fallen in l… l…" RIJ could not bring himself to say the word as he shuddered. "No, if he has fallen for her, he would not be able to fulfill his end of the deal. He would become useless against Atem. Too preoccupied."

"Then we find him someone else and make the proper arrangements. We will bring him back to the group, don't worry RIJ." Malik turned on his most evil look as his mind put together his next plot. "In fact I believe I have someone in mind. Let's just go and pay her a little visit."

* * *

Blue and Ryou took a break from their sand castle to look up at Bakura and Zahara. Ryou still could not believe the change in his Yami. He was amazed at the impact a woman could have on the thief. He shook his head and turned toward Blue.

"How about we go get something to drink?" She smiled and agreed as he helped her up from the sand and she dusted herself off before they headed to the surf club just a few steps away.

"Wow," Blue said as they entered. "It's nice in here." Ryou nodded and looked around.

"It is. I wonder if they sell food here." Blue closed her eyes as she laughed quietly.

"Yeah, they would," she told him, pointing toward the counter. "They would sell food if they sell drinks." Ryou smiled at her.

Zahara couldn't resist trying to get another sneak tickle attack on Bakura while she was so close to him. His eyes snapped open during their kiss and she giggled just before he dunked her under the water. Though shocked, she kept her mouth closed and spun to swim away, knowing he would chase after her. Once she broke the surface and she could place her feet on the ground, she took off running, laughing as she went. Aurora laughed with a slight shake of her head.

"Look at those two," she said lightly to Atem. "It is actually kind of sweet, seeing them like that." Sanura groaned.

"Yeah… as in the kind of sweet that makes you sick," she said as she pretended to gag. Aurora laughed and shook her head again.

* * *

Malik shut the door to the car and turned to RIJ, who was lost in thought.

"Ok, we have what we needed, now where do we find him exactly?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Malik asked him. RIJ rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course I know," he retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Malik grinned back at him.

"Then why are you asking?" RIJ slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Never mind, I'll just try using my mental link with Blue."

* * *

Aurora turned to gaze at Atem, who was still pretty quiet. She grinned and splashed him to get his attention. "Are we ready to plan for this wedding?" He looked at her, wiping the water off his face.

"I don't know… Are we?" They turned as they heard Zahara scream out ad saw that Bakura had finally caught up with her, tackling her, causing the both of them to go rolling in the sand. Bakura brought Zahara closer to him and laughed as he brought her face near for yet another kiss. Aurora looked around and noticed Blue and Ryou in the surf club. Atem's eyes narrowed. "I wonder where RIJ is…"

"Why?"

"He and Bakura used to be inseparable. Always there to bring trouble. Ever since Bakura and Zahara started seeing each other, I haven't seen RIJ at all. Can't help but wonder if he knows. And if he does, what he thinks about it."

"Point taken."

* * *

Malik watched as RIJ concentrated, searching for Blue.

"I think I am getting through to her…" Malik's eyes brightened a moment.

_I love you, Ryou._

_I love you, Blue._

RIJ frowned. "Maybe I'll wait a little while…" Malik could not help the incredulous smirk that swept over his face as he shook his head at RIJ.

* * *

Zahara broke the kiss and pulled back to smile down at Bakura. "Who'd have thought it? You and me?" Her smile faded slightly. Atem had not realized that his thoughts had been echoed by his daughter. "So… um… What does RIJ think of all this? Has he said at all? And I heard that... Malik was in town. Have you had the chance to tell him?" Worry entered the edge of her eyes and constricted her heart at the mere thought of Malik's name. Her memories of their last meeting still fresh in her mind, as if it had hapened only a day before.

Bakura's eyes bugged out for a moment at her question. "RIJ?" _Damn,_ he thought._ He doesn't know ANYTHING about this… oh no… _"Wait… Did you say _Malik_ was in town?" She nodded explaining that she had over heard Blue and Ryou complaining about it earlier in the day before he had joined them at the beach. He looked away from her, his heart suddenly freezing in his chest. _If Malik is here, then RIJ will be looking for me… This will be bad…_ he looked back at her, sitting up from the sand and taking her hands. The intensity in his eyes startled her. "Zahara, we have to go. Now!"

* * *

Malik was beginning to grow impatient. "So do you know where Bakura is yet?"

"Not really, I did hear Blue say something about ordering food…" Malik rolled his eyes again, the sarcasm clearly evident.

"…That helps…"

"Actually, it does," RIJ told him with a grin.

"How so?"

"They ordered something that you can only get at one place."

"And that would be…?" The grin turned to an evil smirk as RIJ grabbed his keys back from Malik, who instinctively reached to grab them back. RIJ kept them out of his friend's reach and ran to the driver's side of the car. Malik hung his head and hesitantly opened the passenger door.

"You'll see." RIJ promised him. "And because Bakura always seems to be near where Ryou goes, we will go to the restaurant and drop Bakura a visit…"

* * *

**OK... now a true challenge for Bakura and Zahara comes up... But we have to ask... What concerns Bakura so much more about this? RIJ is supposed to be his best friend after all... And Malik as well... (at least in this fic they are the best of friends- lol)...**


	6. Unpleasant Memories

**Ok, first the disclaimer: I don't own even the smallest bit of Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't plan to … The characters are just too fun to play with (grins)**

**Warning! If you don't like OC's and OOC-ness and Mary-Sue's THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC. It was intended merely for the fun on the message board it was created on, with permission from everyone who participated in the RPG this story came out on…**

**A/N: This has nothing to do really with the actual story at all. I have a message forum for Yu-Gi-Oh and other anime and this little story was cooked up between my friend Blue and me. This is in the fantasy genre because it includes characters with magical powers. We have our characters as well as characters from the show. You will see Bakura acting slightly… ok a LOT ooc in this one. No flames if you choose to leave any remarks. This is strictly for the comic/romance tale to tell… **

**Well then… We are going from comedy, to action… On with the fic…**

**Chapter 6**

**Unpleasant Memories

* * *

**

Zahara gasped at the sudden urgency in Bakura's voice. She could have sworn she heard a note of fear in there as well. Fear and Bakura were two words that just did not fit well together. It was one of the things she liked most about him. He pulled her up from the sand and retrieved her cover slip and water shoes.

"But why, 'Kura? Why do we have to go? What's going on?"

Aurora's eyes narrowed as she watched Bakura move quickly to gather their things. Zahara's confused look confirmed that something was definitely not right. "I wonder what is going on?

"What do you mean?" Atem asked her. She nodded at Bakura.

"Bakura actually seems spooked by something." Atem looked down at the ground with a frown.

"Or it could be someone…"

"Bakura? What is going on?" He grabbed Zahara's hand, trying to figure out how to answer her question.

"There's no time, we have to hurry. Trust me. It's for us. We have to leave now."

* * *

Malik had hesitated getting in the car and RIJ was quickly losing his patience.

"GET IN THE CAR, MALIK!" Malik was tired of being yelled at by the psycho yami with the keys.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" He had made the mistake of letting RIJ drive once before and swore he would never ride with him driving again. RIJ moved so fast, Malik barely had time to react as he pinned Malik to the car and leaned dangerously close.

"Get in the car, now," RIJ ordered in a dangerously low voice. Malik for once found someone who could scare him. That was something he never knew could happen. But the man in front of him now, reeked with far more evil than he could ever have imagined. He shrank back away from him.

"…Okay… okay…" Reluctantly he allowed himself to be shoved in the car and within seconds RIJ had to running and on the road, Malik and their passenger clinging to whatever they could grab and praying to whatever gods would hear them to spare their lives.

* * *

Zahara tried piecing things together as they ran. Her thoughts a jumbled mess. Then it hit her what had sparked his sudden jump. "Where are we going to go? And what does Malik's being here have you so concerned for?" Aurora and Atem stood when the two took off running.

"Something is definitely not right." Atem nodded in agreement. Jackie joined them when she noticed the pair running as well.

"Should we follow them?"

"After we find Ryou. He may be able to shed some light on the subject," Aurora told her as they headed toward the surf club.

"Bakura! Please!" She nearly stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice shake with the threat of unshed tears.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later, I promise. Right now, we have to get as far away as possible." _Otherwise, we'll be the ones who won't see each other again,_ he thought, trying to shield his thoughts from her.

* * *

Blue gasped suddenly, dropping her glass, the drink spilling onto the table as her face grew white. Ryou dropped his fork and knife and leaned to reach her, ignoring the fallen drink.

"What is it?"

"RIJ… He's close, and he's mad…" Ryou looked around with worry as he tried to calm her.

* * *

"AHH!" Malik shouted as RIJ took a sharp corner at breakneck speed.

"SHUT UP!" RIJ shouted back at him, turning another corner and causing Malik to nearly fly out the window.

"AHHH! I can't _stand_ your driving!" RIJ spun the wheel again. Malik screamed out and was sent launching toward the window again, nearly falling out. RIJ grabbed his jacket and yanked him back inside.

"Sit down!" Malik wiped sweat off his brow and put his seatbelt on. He looked up and clutched the dashboard as if holding on to dear life.

"WATCH OUT!" He shouted, pointing to a traffic light that was clearly red. RIJ gave a psychotic grin and punched the accelerator. Malik screamed again. "I'M GONNA DIE!"

* * *

"Ryou!" Aurora called out as they entered the surf club. Ryou looked up from Blue and waved them over. "Ryou, there's a problem…" He nodded grimly.

"Yes, there is. Blue just told me she could sense RIJ coming here."

_What is going on here,_ Jackie thought, watching them uneasily. Blue looked up at Atem and Aurora.

"Where are Bakura and Zahara? This is very serious."

"Why is it so serious, Blue? Can anyone explain why Bakura just took off with Zahara looking scared out of his mind?" Aurora asked. The answer was cut off as the sound of squealing tires caught their ears. The group spun toward the door, frozen into silence.

* * *

The car screeched to a halt in a parking space and Malik opened his eyes, breathing heavily and slowly.

"Next… time… I'm… driving…" RIJ gave a Cheshire cat smile at him.

"What's the matter, Malik? Can't take it like a man?" He asked him using a baby talk voice.

"SHUT UP!" Malik snapped back. "It's your fault. If _I_ was the one driving, I wouldn't be like this! Damn, Bakura!" Malik cursed, knowing full well if Bakura had not bailed on them like this, he would not have had to endure that torment. RIJ got out and inspected his car, stopping at the side view mirror.

"Look, we got here safely, didn't we?" He asked with a laugh. Malik glared at him. "Oh look," he said playing with the side view mirror, readjusting it. "This was turned in the whole time…"

"RIJ!" Malik growled, shaking his head.

The door burst open to the club, and RIJ strode in with a smug look.

"Surprise, surprise!" He called out with an evil grin. "Am I late for the party?"

"Oh no…" Ryou exclaimed softly. Blue's eyes widened.

"He brought Malik too…" she whispered. RIJ scowled at her.

"What's the matter? You lot don't seem happy to see me, and after all we've been through, too…" Atem returned the scowl. Aurora stood up straight to face them.

"Never fails- someone tries to have a good time and you two have to come along and ruin it," she snarled at them.

"What do you two want?" Atem demanded.

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like the reason as to why they are here?" Jackie said softly, shaking her head.

* * *

Zahara's legs were getting tired after everything she had done that day. Her mind was filled with thoughts she no longer could be sure if they were even hers anymore.

"Where are we going, Bakura? Please tell me- you are scaring me… Please tell me what is going on!"

"Zahara, please, I promise I will explain all in due time. But first, we must hide." He looked up at the building he had taken them to. "In here, they will never find us here." He grabbed her hand again and led her inside.

* * *

RIJ gave his unnerving grin again.

"Awe, why all the angry faces?" He asked before raising his arms up in the air. "Come on! Let's have some fun." Blue turned her scared look into one of anger.

"The Pharaoh asked you a question RIJ. And I _think_ everyone wants to know the answer!" she told him evenly. He quirked an eyebrow at her, not used to her taking the darker tone to him.

"Sounds like I get to be popular today." Malik was done playing games and he stepped forward with his arms crossed.

"Where is Bakura?" He asked, looking directly at Ryou. Ryou swallowed hard.

"I don't know," he told him after taking a breath. "And even if I did," he added. "I won't be telling _you_." RIJ began to carefully approach them, a predatory snarl on his face.

"Well then, we must have ourselves a little searching party, mustn't we?" Aurora stepped between them and Blue and Ryou, steadying herself for a fight.

"You and Bakura are almost always together. I find it odd you _don't_ know where he is now. Why are you looking for him?" she asked RIJ.

"Doesn't matter," Atem interrupted. "They have to get through us to get to him." Jackie joined them, ready for the fight.

"If all you did was come here to cause trouble, then trouble is going to come right back at you," she told them. Malik cracked his knuckles, and RIJ cracked his neck. RIJ grinned again.

"Well then, let's get this party started," he said as they launched themselves into attack.

* * *

They ducked inside the building and Zahara stopped to catch her breath.

"'Kura? I'm scared. Please, tell me what is going on?" she begged him again, tears shining in her eyes.

Bakura sighed. "When you said Malik was here, I was afraid. Afraid I would lose you. You see…" He paused, rubbing the back of his head. "They don't exactly know about you. About us." He took another deep breath. "And if they ever do find out, well, I'm thinking it is a one way trip to the Shadow Realm for you." Zahara paled visibly. She had been to the Shadow Realm once. That was a place she never wanted to see again.

"But… w-why?" she asked him, her voice barely a whisper. "If Father can accept you, w-why the Shadow Realm f-for me…" Tears slipped down her face and she began to edge herself away from Bakura.

"Your father may have accepted me, but I'm not sure RIJ and Malik can accept you…" His voice trailed off as he noticed her backing away. He reached for her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he promised, pulling her close again. "I'll make sure they won't touch you! I will go to the Shadow Realm before they get their hands on you."

* * *

Aurora was ready for the attack as a flash of white light found her changed into her more powerful warrior form. A staff appeared in her hands and she deflected his attack, cracking him against the head with the return swipe of her staff.

"Have you forgotten the last time we met, Malik?" She growled as she swept him off his feet and pinned him to the floor by aiming the dagger like end of her staff at his neck. "You ended up in much the same position… Now what do you want with Bakura?" Malik smiled and ignored her question.

"But it's been a while since we met last," he smirked licking his upper lip. She cringed at the thought which allowedRIJ tocome up swiftly behind her.

"As for Bakura, it's none of your business!" He told her, grasping her and throwing her off Malik. Aurora ignored the throbbing pain in her arm where she had landed on the floor as she spun back around to tackle RIJ.

"You are _wrong_," she hissed at him. "Bakura _is_ my business now," she added, pressing her staff level against his throat and shoving him against a wall. She tossed a look back over her shoulder at Malik who was battling Jackie and Atem. "I'm not finished with you yet." She returned to her current captive, pressing the staff harder against his neck. "What do you want with him?" RIJ's eyes went wide in shock before he began to cough under the weight of her staff.

"What do you mean, Bakura is _your_ business? Where_ is_ Bakura!" Aurora blinked. Caught off guard.

"You mean, you don't know? I would have thought you would have been the first to know…"

"Know what, you _wench_!" He snarled at her, struggling against the staff. "Where is he? What's he been up to?" His fit of rage gave him an extra surge of strength in which he turned her own staff against her as he shoved backward, sending her to the ground. Straddling her, he pressed the handle of the staff against her own neck causing her to see stars. "Now tell me. _Where is Bakura_?" He demanded, his dangerously dark voice returning.

* * *

Zahara resisted being drawn into Bakura's embrace. She looked up at him.

"What is it about me they cannot accept? That I am the daughter of Atem? That I am with you, period?" He did not answer so she turned her head away. Her body began to tremble as flashback after flashback filled her mind. "I've been to the Shadow Realm, Bakura. Malik put me there once. I don't wanna go back. But I don't want to lose you to it either." She looked down, trying desperately to hide her tears. But her shoulders started to shake and she fell to her knees, her hands covering her face. "Why now of all times… Now when I am finally happy…" Her voice gave out and she began to cry uncontrollably. Bakura felt himself weaken at the sight of her tears. He knelt beside her and gently lifted her to her feet, wiping her tears from her face.

"Don't cry. Please, Zahara, don't cry. I don't plan on letting us go anywhere near that place. In fact," he started as he led her to yet another door. He opened it with a tender smile. "That is why I brought us here. The Iceland Ice skating rink." She sniffled and shielded her eyes from the light of the rink.

"The ice skating rink? How do you know they won't find us here? Will we have to run forever?" He managed a weak smile for her.

"I hope we won't have to run. And besides, if I know those two as well as I think I do, they won't come here till it's their last resort." Zahara looked down again. She said nothing at first, but finally se took a breath.

"I want you to know, Bakura… No matter what happens, I want to be with you. I want to go where you go… I have felt this way ever since I first met you, even though I knew I should not have been feeling that way. But I couldn't help it. And now…" She lifted her hand to gaze down at the ring he had given her. Her tears filled her eyes again. "We have to face them eventually. We can't run forever."

* * *

Aurora cried out as she hit the ground, her breath hissing in and her hands struggling to regain control of her staff. The stars danced in her vision as the staff crushed farther against her throat.

"Where _is_ he!"

She snarled at him. "_I. DON'T. KNOW!_" She gasped for a breath before scowling at him. "And even if I did…You wouldnever get it out of me," she added with a sneer. "You will find new people here ready to protect him…" She coughed as he applied more pressure to her staff. Darkness began to creep at the edges of her vision. She knew she had to do something fast if she was to make it away before passing out. "Choking me won't get you the answers you seek." He was so intent on choking her; he never noticed the glowing white hand she placed against his chest. With her strangled shout, a blast of white light sent him flying off her and against a wall on the other side of the room. Atem looked up from Malik and tilted his head to the side at RIJ.

"I remember you doing that to Bakura once…" She arched an eyebrow and grinned at him.

"A small lesson to be learned if you get too close to me and I don't want you to be." Her eyes narrowed as she faced Malik again. Her hand still glowing white. "You're next unless you tell me why you want him…"

* * *

**Well now... things seem to be getting interesting... The next chapter will be up soon...**


	7. Unhappy Reunion

**Ok, first the disclaimer: I don't own even the smallest bit of Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't plan to … The characters are just too fun to play with (grins)**

**Warning! If you don't like OC's and OOC-ness and Mary-Sue's THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC. It was intended merely for the fun on the message board it was created on, with permission from everyone who participated in the RPG this story came out on…**

**A/N: This has nothing to do really with the actual story at all. I have a message forum for Yu-Gi-Oh and other anime and this little story was cooked up between my friend Blue and me. This is in the fantasy genre because it includes characters with magical powers. We have our characters as well as characters from the show. You will see Bakura acting slightly… ok a LOT ooc in this one. No flames if you choose to leave any remarks. This is strictly for the comic/romance tale to tell… **

**Well then… We are going from comedy, to action… On with the fic…**

**Chapter 7 **

**Unhappy Reunion

* * *

**

"**_You're next unless you tell me why you want him…" Aurora warned him._**

"Not likely," Malik growled as he rushed to attack Jackie. She was ready for him

"Whoa, down boy!" She said calmly as she lifted a hand. He met contact with that hand and was startled when he received a small electric shock, forcing him to back off.

"Just tell us where Bakura is," heordered her, holding his chest. From the other side of the room, RIJ used the wall to prop himself up and regain his balance. He scowled as he spit blood fromAurora's attack. It had not beenan attack he was familiar with at all.He spotted his next target and launched himself at Atem.

"Pharaoh!" He shouted as he reached for him, grabbing Atem by the collar. "You said Bakura's name, where is he!" Atem rolled his eyes at the yami and reached up to grab his wrist, twisting it till it cracked and forcing RIJ to let go.

"I mentioned his name in passing as something Aurora did to him when they first met again here in the present world. As she just told you, we don't know where he is. He left a while ago and never said a word to anyone," Atem told him calmly, with barely controlled anger, carefully avoiding the detail that Zahara was with him.

"We can't tell you what we don't know," Aurora added. "But since you refused to answer our questions, we cannot even trust your intentions. So why would we bother telling you, if we were to know this information?" RIJ, glared at them before turning toward Malik.

"Forget this, let's go and find him, Malik." Malik nodded and the two walked out the door.

"Thank Ra!" Blue sighed as she fell back into her seat. Ryou looked concerned.

"But what if they find him with Zahara?"

"Come on," Aurora said, heading toward the door. "We have to follow them, or at least trackBakura and Zaharadown before RIJ and Malik get to them."

"If we split up we have a better chance at finding hem," Ryou suggested. There were nods of agreement and within seconds the surf club was empty.

* * *

Bakura reached for her again and pulled her closer to him. He used the tips of two fingers to lift her chin and make her face him.

"I want you to listen to me, Zahara. I want you to hear me, because you know how I am. You know I don't show emotions normally. You have brought out a side of me that no one has ever seen." He took a breath and gave her a look that could only be described as an if-he-had-puppy-ears-they-would-droop look.

"Zahara, I love you so deeply, I love you so much, I love the sound of your voice, and the way you touch." _Man do I love the way she touches,_" He thought with a slight tremble. "I love your warm smile, and your kind, thoughtful way. The joy that you bring to my life every day. I love you today, as I have from the start. And I'll love you forever, with all of my heart…" (1) His voice trailed off and he managed a somewhat shy smile.

Zahara melted and this time the tears in her eyes were tears of joy. Her worries forgotten at the moment, she flew herself forward and tackle hugged him. "Oh 'Kura! You really do love me!" She cried out. "And here I thought it would be just some plan to really get at my father… build an army of children you could brainwash or something…" Bakura laughed nervously.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked her with a shaky smile. _How did she know? Damn, she must be sharp…_ he recalled the previous moment when she had seemed to be able to read his thoughts, and decided to attempt the mask the words that had just been in his head. "Of course I love you, that's why I got us to run when I did."

Zahara was able to catch the last part of his thoughts which he had accidentally let slip through his defenses. "I am sharper than you realize apparently…" she said with a grin. "Come on… You brought us here," she said, taking his hand. "Might as well get on the ice." Bakura suddenly tried to picture himself ice skating and his eyes went wide.

_Oh my Ra…

* * *

_

A few moments had passed as they skated around the rink, trying to forget about the danger for the time being. Outside, Jackie was looking up at the rink. It was the only building the group had not yet searched as they all met up in front of it. She shook her head, with soft disbelieving laughter.

"Whoa- never imagined Bakura in a place like this…" Ryou and Blue pushed passed her and swung open the doors calling out in unison.

"Bakura! Zahara!" The couple skated to a sudden stop, staring at the doors in fear.

"Oh, no," Bakura whispered. Zahara swallowed hard and cuddled closer to him.

"If they found us… then…" Her words faded and she closed her eyes, burying her face in his chest. "No! I won't go back to that place! 'Kura- I can't go back!"

Aurora watched her daughter's reaction in shock trying to piece together what had brought about the reaction. She turned to face Bakura who was openly glaring at them. "They are on their way, and I am certain you know who I am talking about… You are lucky we found you first."

"They are not in the best of moods either," Atem added. "We can help protect you… If you allow it."

"And let's not let pride become an issue here… For Zahara's sake at least," Aurora finished. Bakura could not help but notice the violent shaking going through Zahara's body by this time. She was truly frightened about what would happen if she was found. It made him wonder.

_Just what did Malik do to her in the Shadow Realm…?_ "Why did you have to find us?" Bakura asked aloud instead, angry with them, with RIJ and Malik, and angry with himself for putting Zahara through all this. He held her tightly against him. "Why did you have to come?" Ryou had noticed Blue closing her eyes and chanting. He drew nearer to her and realized what she was doing. Trying to block out all sound and image of where they were so RIJ could not use their link to aid their own search. He helped by placing his hands over her ears.

"I have no idea where we are, I have no idea where we are, I have no idea where we are," she chanted over and over again. Aurora turned back to Bakura.

"We got ambushed by them, Bakura. Why are they in such a hurry to find you? What do they want?" Atem silenced them all with the most important question as he darker voice spoke up.

"Is Zahara in danger?" Zahara shoved herself away from Bakura and skated to the far end of the rink where she had left her shoes.

"I won't go… I won't… They won't find me… No one will…" Her hands shook as she slipped her shoes on her feet, preparing to run.

_I can't lie to him_, Bakura thought dejectedly. _Not now. _"Yes, Zahara is in danger." He said softly, making an attempt to skate over to where Zahara was. Ryou snickered at Bakura's attempts, but was silenced with a sharp stab of Blue's elbow in his side.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Zahara," Bakura reached her and knelt beside her, trying to hold her close. "I'll make sure they won't get you. I promise. If you run now, the chances of them finding you are much higher." The fact that she was in danger was not lost upon Atem.

"How so- tell me. I will help you. What do you need? A distraction so you can get away? A place to stay? Say it and it is yours." Aurora, though wide-eyed at the change in Atem, understood what he was doing and nodded.

"Agreed. Bakura, you are a member of this family now. We stand beside each other and protect each other. You take care of her… We will take care of them." She gave him a harder look. "Unless you have a better plan." Zahara looked up at him, torn between fleeing and staying there in his arms. Her fear could be sensed by everyone.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" Bakura exclaimed softly, Curling his fingers in Zahara's hair as he held her tighter to him. A frightened cry wrenched itself from her throat and she struggled to pull away so she could run. He grasped a hold of her even tighter, begging her to stay. "I can protect you better if you stay," he whispered to her. Atem and Aurora made their way across the rink to them.

"Take her and go. We will do what we can," Atem told him. Bakura gathered her and helped her stand after putting his street shoes back on. Atem swallowed hard. "And Bakura?" He turned back to face Atem. "Keep her safe. Wherever you go… Just keep her safe and bring her back to us when this is over. One way or another…" Bakura nodded and was about to turn to leave when Aurora spoke up again.

"Wait… Something just doesn't add up. They are upset with this pairing right?"

Zahara looked over at her mother. "He said he never told them." Aurora arched an eyebrow at the words but chose to say something else.

"How odd… I saw the signs long before the card game, long before now. I am certain RIJ has seen them too. Even if he hasn't yet put everything together. It would not be long before he realizes who you have been with, Bakura. So what exactly is the reason he would be against the relationship? The fact that she is Atem's daughter… Or was there another reason? Something you were supposed to do but have not been doing because of her? Has she ruined some chaos creating plan you two had cooked up? And where does Malik fit in all this?"

"Malik… I don't…" He felt the violent tremor go through Zahara at the name again, and his mind switched tracks. "You said RIJ was here with Malik?

"Yeah, he is here," Aurora answered rubbing her neck while remembering how he tried choking her. "He didn't like me very much when they left the surf club.

"I am guessing the RIJ and Malik combined make things worse?" Sanura asked.

"But what does Malik have to do with this?" All eyes were directed toward Zahara when she shoved Bakura away.

"STOP! Please stop saying his name! Please," she whimpered, cowering away and avoiding eye contact with everyone. Aurora gasped.

"Dear Ra! Zahara! You remember?" Zahara hung her head as another tremor shook her. "I prayed you wouldn't remember. Dear child, I am so sorry this is happening…" Atem scowled as the memories of Malik's attack on Zahara filled his head as well.

"Bakura- get her out of here. We will handle them. Don't let Malik near her, no matter what, you hear me?" Bakura nodded and reached for her again. Her fear had taken control and she completely broke down.

"NO! No, no, no, no! Please no! I can't… I won't … Not again… Not Malik…" Bakura picked her up and held her tightly against him. He was not sure just what Malik did to her, and a part of him did not really want to know. But he was certain it was nothing short of his typical torture. Then again, she was Atem's daughter… That meant his torture was even worse for her. He hugged her and looked back at Atem again.

"I will protect her; protect her with my own life," he promised the former Pharaoh. Atem nodded. Sanura looked around.

"Anyone have any idea where they are so we can get my sister out a different way?" Aurora looked over at Blue.

"Can you tell if RIJ is near? Any idea what he wants?" Zahara started mumbling softly, shaking. Bakura tried to half hear what Blue had to say as he whispered random sweet nothings in her ear to calm her.

"No, Malik… no, please don't…" He was beginning to think her mind had gone. She had pulled so far within herself she no longer noticed anything or anyone. All he could do was hug her tightly again.

Ryou heard Aurora's question and uncovered Blue's ears. Blue looked up at him.

"What?"

"Aurora wants to know if RIJ is near."

Blue sighed. "Oh, I could check… But it might be a risk to him finding us." Aurora frowned thoughtfully.

"Just what is RIJ capable of? I mean, I know what Ma…" She stopped herself, glancing over at Zahara, hoping to spare her any more grief and pain. "…the other is capable of and I can handle him. But what about RIJ? And no one seems to be able to answer the question of just what they want with Bakura or whether it has anything to do with Zahara." Atem sighed. Bakura bite his lip, struggling with his conscious.

"I don't think Zahara should know. It's not something I want her to know. Actually it's not something I want _anyone _to know…" he said softly, clinging to her

"Either way, we can't put them at any more risk. We may have to go to RIJ ourselves," Atem stated.

"So does that mean we are risking it?" Blue asked them.

"It's Bakura's call," Aurora answered. "He and Blue are the only ones who truly know what RIJ is capable of." She looked at Bakura. "You will have to face them eventually…" Without warning, Bakura was nearly knocked off balance when Zahara started thrashing in his arms, screaming. Atem and Aurora drew nearer to help Bakura and Aurora hissed in pain as Zahara accidentally scratched her in the process.

"You are going to have to help us end this torment, Bakura. Her reaction is verifying that Malik is near by. Too near. One way or another, this has to end."

"There is a lot at risk here," Bakura told her, gazing down not only at the ring on Zahara's hand, but at the family ring Atem had given him as well. Then he looked at Zahara, sadness in his eyes.

* * *

RIJ and Malik were growing tired and irritated by their search. They were running out of places their friend could have been hiding.

"Now where to go…" RIJ mused, looking around.

"We've searched nearly everywhere!" Malik told him in an exasperated voice. He found it hard to believe that Bakura could remain hidden form him of all people for this long. RIJ suddenly gave a lazy grin.

"The key word here, Malik is _nearly_."

"Huh?" RIJ pointed at a building a few feet away from them.

"We haven't checked in there." Malik looked up at the sign on the building and understood RIJ's smile. They were standing near the Iceland Ice skating rink.

* * *

Zahara's struggles stopped when she opened her eyes to see Bakura looking down at their rings. "'K-Kura? What are you thinking? Please don't leave me to him. Please… don't… He will kill me, 'Kura. He will. He told me he would," she whispered.

"Don't worry. I would never leave you. Especially to him."

"It won't happen, Zahara," Aurora assured her. "He can't get to you… We won't let him…" Jackie joined them, having already changed into her own warrior form.

"No… They aren't going to do _anything_ to you, Zahara. Not if we have anything to say about it.

Atem stepped closer to Bakura, getting close enough to speak softly so the women could not hear him, but Bakura would get the message loud and clear.

"I suggest you at least talk to me… We can help each other." Bakura never had the chance however as the doors burst open and Malik's shocked and angry voice filled the room.

"What is going on here?"

"Oh no…" Blue whispered. Malik's voice froze Zahara before she shrank away from the light to avoid being seen.

"Please Ra, no…" Aurora and Atem stood with Jackie to place themselves between RIJ, Malik and Bakura, Zahara. Aurora looked back at Bakura one last time.

"Just remember, no matter what happens, don't let _him_ get to her," she told him nodding at Malik as Zahara squirmed in Bakura's grasp. He kept his head lowered in an effort to further shield her from his two evil friends.

"Oh no… Please, Ra, no…" he whispered, echoing Zahara's pleas. RIJ's voice echoed in the room.

"Bakura!" he called out, shocked. "Who is _she?_" Malik strained to look around the group to get a better look at the girl in Bakura's arms.

"Good question, RIJ." _The hair seems familiar…_ he thought as he racked his brain trying to remember. Aurora sneered back at him, taking his own words from earlier.

"It's no business of yours. Get out of here." Zahara chanced looking over Bakura's shoulder to see Malik. She bit her lip hard to keep her screams inside as she whispered in his ear.

"Please Ra don't let him see me… He will remember if he sees me. Don't let him see me…" She tightened her grip in his shirt and shoulder, ducking her head back down and biting her lip even harder which gave her the coppery taste of blood in her mouth as she made an effort not to be heard. Atem closed any gaps when he noticed Malik trying to look around them.

"You heard her- _LEAVE!_" RIJ matched his glare and made no effort to move.

"Answer the question, _Pharaoh_. Who is that girl?"

"And what is she doing with Bakura?" Malik added. Everyone was startled when RIJ seemed to appear beside Bakura without moving. Aurora realized then he had a slight ability of teleportation. He moved at a deadly pace and grabbed one of Bakura's wrists causing Zahara to cry out in more fear, ducking her head and burying her face in his chest so he could not see her. Malik's eyes widened at the cry. It was one that sparked a slight memory in his mind, but he had yet to piece together which of the memories of torture he was remembering. Bakura shook off the offending hand.

"Bakura." RIJ said in a pointed tone that said "it's time". Though no one seemed to know just what it was time for except Malik, RIJ and Bakura.

"No, I'm not. I won't," Bakura said evenly, his teeth clenched.

"But you know it's time. Everyone is waiting. It's ready." Bakura returned the death glare at his friend. He shook his head and uttered the word that would change his life.

"No."

* * *

**A/N: Ok- see the number 1 note for explanation to Bakura's words to Zahara earlier in the chapter…**

**(1)- Poem was,"I Will Love You Forever" by Amanda Nicole Martinez- mini disclaimer- I don't own this poem or the author. But I do have to admit, I love the poem… I thank Blue (Pastelblue) for finding it…**

**Bakura: So … um… ever going to tell me just what Malik did to you?**

**Zahara: (shakes head) nope… didn't come out in the RPG, it won't come out in the story… unless one of the Role Players finally force it out of me… All you and the readers need to know was it was Malik, the Shadow Realm, and… (shudders) pure evil… **


	8. RIJ Verses Zahara

**Ok, first the disclaimer: I don't own even the smallest bit of Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't plan to … The characters are just too fun to play with (grins)**

**Warning! If you don't like OC's and OOC-ness and Mary-Sue's THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC. It was intended merely for the fun on the message board it was created on, with permission from everyone who participated in the RPG this story came out on…**

**A/N: This has nothing to do really with the actual story at all. I have a message forum for Yu-Gi-Oh and other anime and this little story was cooked up between my friend Blue and me. This is in the fantasy genre because it includes characters with magical powers. We have our characters as well as characters from the show. You will see Bakura acting slightly… ok a LOT ooc in this one. No flames if you choose to leave any remarks. This is strictly for the comic/romance tale to tell… **

**Well then… We are going from comedy, to action… On with the fic…

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**RIJ Verses Zahara**

Jackie looked around at the group around her. "Is anyone else as confused as I am? What do you mean, 'it's time?'" RIJ gave her a wicked smile.

"You mean Bakura here hasn't told you?" Atem spun around to shoot a dark look at Bakura. His greatest concern seemingly becoming all to real.

Aurora watched as Malik began to take a step forward. She immediately stepped into his path, a dark look in her eyes as her staff appeared in her hands again and she raised it to prepare for the attack.

"I don't think so- not you. Take another step and it will be the last step you ever take…" He smirked at her in return, a growl rumbling in his throat. Zahara kept her face buried in Bakura's chest, knowing he was still in the middle of a stare down with RIJ. She took a chance to test her new mental link with him, knowing he was no stranger to them. He and Ryou had always had a telepathic link from the time they shared Ryou's body.

'_Kura- What does he mean? What have you not told me? _She waited to see if he would answer. When he did not she pleaded to him again. _I deserve to know, Bakura. Especially if… if… HE is involved. I NEED to know._ Malik eyed Aurora cautiously as he peered around her to watch his friend holding the unknown woman.

"Hey, Bakura! Mind telling us what you are doing here with the Pharaoh and his friends?" RIJ's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oh don't tell me," he grinned. "You were getting it on with her,"he started, waving a hand in her direction. "And the righteous Pharaoh caught you, right?" Malik's twisted smirk grew larger.

"Bakura you dirty dog!"

"At least that had better have been the case, Bakura…" RIJ warned him. Bakura felt her nails dig in to his chest his eyes grew wide.

"What? NO! That was _not_ the case. And you guys can forget it. The deal is off! You hear me? I won't go through with it!" _Zahara, please don't worry,_ he added to her through their link.

"Sorry, Bakura," RIJ told him as he moved closer. "But it's already too late." Malik took another step closer, meeting up with the dagger end of Aurora's staff as she prepared for the battle that was sure to come.

"Don't make us have to force you, old friend," he said, his voice twisted in a teasing yet psychotic fashion. Zahara's thoughts were on overdrive.

_Don't worry? You haven't told me something obviously very important that you are supposed to be involved with, and you want me not to worry?_ In an effort not to let her scream of frustration be heard out loud, she felt her teeth sink down into her lip again. Her mental scream was strong enough to make Bakura flinch. But he was not the only one.

"OW!" Bakura and Ryou shouted at the same time. Blue blinked at Ryou who had grabbed his head.Zahara had no idea her link with Bakura had also brought together the link he had with Ryou. The fierceness of her mental shout had been strong enough to touch Ryou as well.

"What is it, Ryou?" Blue asked him.

"Screaming…" He replied in a dazed voice. Blue gave him an odd look. She had not heard anyone screaming. Malik tried moving forward again and found the dagger still aimed for his neck. He growled at Aurora in warning. She merely turned his smirk back at him.

"Growl all you want, Malik," She said slyly. " You know I have the power to back up all my threats…" RIJ had been staring so intently at Bakura he never saw Atem moving up behind him. Atem grabbed RIJ's arms and yanked him backwards.

"Whatever it is you want him to do, he said no. Back off or else." RIJ's eyes about bugged out of his head.

"_Or else?_ Wait, since when do you protect _him?_ What does Bakura have to do with _you_?" The fighting had begun with Malik going after Aurora and Jackie while RIJ stood straighter and took a pounce-ready stance against Atem. Bakura knew that something would be said to bring more trouble if he did not end this. And end it now. Carefully he stood, lifting Zahara and placing her in the shadows, away from Malik's view. Then he turned and faced RIJ and Atem, his words coming forward before Atem could speak.

"_STOP!_ Pharaoh, don't say anything," he warned casting the former adversary a knowing look. Atem backed down but watched the thief as he moved closer. "I need to face this alone."

"Is that a good idea?" Ryou whispered to Blue. She shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my mind open to hear what they are saying. Maybe then we can at least get some answers." Atem had stepped closer to Bakura again.

"Are you sure, Bakura?" He made it obvious he was ready to jump into the fight if he needed to, but a sudden touch at his arm stopped him. He turned to see Jackie was holding Malik off so Aurora could hold him back and allow Bakura to do what he needed to do.

"As you wish, Bakura," she told him softly. "But you have us if you need us. You are not alone anymore…" She chanced a glance into the shadows where she could sense Zahara hiding. _Stay hidden, you will be alright- We won't let him hurt you again._ Zahara turned her face away, but sent a glimmer of acknowledgment. A few more tense moments passed before Bakura told them to meet him outside. The group watched them leave in silence.

"You know," Ryou started after the door closed. "We could spy on them again." Blue shrugged again.

"I suppose that is better than a mind link."

* * *

"I told you, it's off!" Bakura shouted when they all got outside. 

"Too bad, she's here now, Bakura," RIJ informed him. Bakura spun on him, his eyes wide.

"What!" A soft cough came from behind him and he froze after turning to face the cough. "Oh no…"

"Oh no to you, too," Rebecca said with a grin. RIJ had been studying Bakura when his attention was distracted and it was then he noticed the golden band on Bakura's left hand. He reached forward, grabbing his hand and wrenching the ring form his finger.

_This will be in the way…_ he thought.

"Hey! What are you…?" Malik interrupted him as he took Bakura's other hand, placing it together with Rebecca's.

"Bakura, my old friend, meet your bride to be…" he told him with a sly smirk.

* * *

Inside the rink, Zahara's head lifted sharply as she sensed Bakura's distress. Aurora had come closer to help her up and out of the shadows. 

"It's ok, Zahara. They are gone now."

"No, it's not ok!" Zahara cried out, shaking off her mother's arm. "I can sense him. Something isn't right. Not right at all."

"What do you mean?" Atem asked her. She slowly stood and blinked her eyes. Her fear still evident, but slowly being replaced by her need to protect. To protect the one who had once risked his life for her.

"I have to go to him…."

"But, Zahara!" Aurora gasped.

"You realize Malik is still out there?" Atem added. She nodded shakily.

"I know. I must finally face him. I must face them both so I may be able to be with Bakura. I – I have to show them… I am not weak anymore. That I am strong. And I can face them. And take back control."

"Zahara, are you sure?"

"Yes, Mother, I am. Having no control was what scared me the most. I mean, look what he has reduced me to? Cowering in the shadows. I am the daughter of a warrior Princess- chosen with special powers to protect those around her and the world. I am also the daughter of a brave Pharaoh who gave his spirit to later return to protect the world as well. I can't hide in the shadows. Not anymore. No… This time, I will face him. I will show him, he can't control me anymore…" Without a word, Zahara headed for the doors and stepped outside. Aurora felt it then. A new powerful presence within her daughter. She knew then that Malik and RIJ where about to find themselves in a world of trouble and pain. Quickly, they all followed after her.

* * *

"We are going to be so happy together" Rebecca was saying as she latched herself to his arm. He tried to back away from her, using his other arm to ward her off. 

"NO!" he shouted. "I can't."

"What's the matter Bakura? Cold feet already?" Malik teased him. RIJ secretly pocketed the ring before joining Malik.

"Yeah, you're the one who said you wanted to have children to create an army to overthrow the Pharaoh…" He added with a smirk. Bakura began muttering Egyptian curses under his breath. Rebecca tried the puppy eyes on him and he groaned. They did not work on him nearly as well as Zahara's did. Zahara could will him to do anything with her look. Rebecca's made him want to fall through the ground into the pits of hell before doing anything for her.

"What's the matter, 'Kura-kins? Aren't you happy?" She threw herself at him as he continued to back away. She wrapped her arms around his waist while he kept his out in the air at his side. "We're going to have a _huge_ family!" Bakura tried once again to detangle himself from her grasp. Malik groaned.

"Congratulations," he said with a roll of his eyes. RIJ placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder, forcing him to stay put.

"Don't worry, the wedding's all planned."

"Yay!" Rebecca cheered leaping up and yanking Bakura's face to hers so she could place a hungry kiss on his lips. His eyes remained open and he made another attempt to back away. The evil laughter of Malik and RIJ was silenced however, when a deadly voice entered the alley.

"_Get. Away. From. Him. Now."

* * *

_

Aurora's eyes went wide when she heard the voice coming from her daughter's mouth. She had never taken that tone before and truth be told, Aurora had only heard that tone in one other person in her life. Herself, during the battle that had brought an end to her planet. The voice alone had her very concerned.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

Rebecca stopped the kiss and glared passed Bakura at Zahara. "Who are _you?_" She pulled Bakura closer to her in a possessive manner. "You look like something that came out of there," she said motioning toward a garbage bin in the alley. RIJ and Malik broke out into fits of maniacal laughter. Bakura looked down at the girl hanging on him and snarled.

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" He shouted as he grabbed her by the arms to remove her permanently from his waist. RIJ noticed his actions and hissed to Malik.

"Quick get them to the marriage site. The officiate is there waiting." Malik nodded and went over to begin leading Rebecca, dragging Bakura, to the car. Bakura looked over his shoulder at Zahara, whose eyes had begun to flash white fire.

"Help me," he mouthed to her as they drew nearer to the car. Zahara closed her eyes to draw upon more strength. She knew she had to stop Malik from getting into the car so she called out in the voice she knew would stop him. And remind him of who she was. A risky move, but it needed to be done.

"You think I am weak… You got the better of me the last time we met, Malik. Crushed my spirit, forced me to hide in the shadows at the mere thought of your name. You haunted my dreams, turning them to nightmares. Your cruel ways were never forgotten, you made sure of that." Malik stopped then as her voice finally hit him. Rebecca had not been listening as she pressed herself against Bakura in a very suggestive way. Zahara's eyes flashed again. "_Get. Away. From. Him._" Her voice had returned to its deadly calm tone, but her hand had gone toglowing a fiery red and white glow. When Rebecca merely glared at her and continued to press against him, Zahara raised her hand and the orb flew from it and struck Rebecca in the back, sending her crashing against Bakura and sliding to the ground, out cold. "Don't say I didn't warn you..."

Malik did turn then to face her. She was definitely the girl he remembered torturing not so very long ago. Only this time she had changed. She was standing in the middle of what looked like red and white flames. Her deep blue eyes took on a black look due to the fire. She had an orb of light in both hands ready for each RIJ and Malik. Aurora gasped again at the sight of the powers Zahara was showing.

"_It. Can't. Be!_

"My Ra!" Atem added to the shock. Zahara heard none of it as she stepped closer to Malik.

"Don't make me tell you again. Let him go. He belongs with _me_…" she whispered in her deadly voice. Malik said nothing as he took a moment to reflect on her actions and the darkness he sensed around her. He had to admit he was greatly impressed.

"Whoa!" Jackie gasped as she, Blue and Ryou gaped at the sight. "Remind me _never_ to make her mad…"

"What _is_ that power?" Atem asked Aurora.

"It is one that had only been dreamed of by my people. One I can only achieve by combining with yours. She can control it all on her own… amazing…" Aurora explained as she stared on in complete awe.

"But, Mother, this could be a bad thing…" Sanura tried to remind her. Aurora frowned as she recalled the drawbacks.

"Yeah, it can- but right now she needs that strength… let her go…" RIJ and Malik muttered shocked curses as they watched the young woman standing there ready for another attack. Bakura stood frozen in spot. He had found a whole new lever of admiration for her.

"Wow! Now _that's_ the woman I fell in love with!" Several stunned faces swung in his direction. He had actually proclaimed love for another in front of everyone. And that announcement was not one RIJ wanted to hear.

"WHAT!" he and Malik shouted at him. RIJ swung back to Malik who was looking back and forth between Bakura and Zahara. He knew what she was like. He knew why Bakura fell for her. He wanted so badly to talk about it with him. To brag about his conquest. But RIJ was not in the mood for any more conversation from anyone. His gaze shot daggers at Malik.

"Get them to the alter NOW! We only have twenty-four hours." Malik nodded and lifted the unconscious Rebecca, throwing her into the car. Malik began to fight with Bakura next as he fought being pushed in.

"Zahara!" Bakura yelled. Malik turned for a moment and winked at her. The flames rose higher and once again, Malik found himself on edge. Yes, he had seriously underestimated her worth back then. RIJ lowered his eyes with an evil smirk. A smirk that made Blue's blood run cold.

"Oh no," she whispered, backing away. "That's his _yami_ smirk!" Ryou looked at her, confused.

"This is about to get fun now, missy," RIJ told her as his arms stretched out.

"The Elders may have taken away his main powers, but…" She stopped the explanation as his transformation into his own warrior form completed and he stood facing Zahara. "But they couldn't take away RIJ, himself. He is now showing his _true_ colors…"

"Ahh! It is good to be back," RIJ snarled with a grin. Zahara seemed unphased by his transformation as her new powers surged inside her. She still knew she had to stop Malik from taking Bakura away however. A sly grin of her own passed over her lips.

"Fine- you want to play hardball, huh? Well now, let us just have an audience, shall we?" Her powers lifted her up into the air as she brought her hands together to form a larger ball of red and white fire. She shouted as the ball of flames was sent soaring into the car, destroying it. The attack did several things. Removed Malik's only easy way to take Bakura away, angered RIJ as it was his car that was destroyed, and killed Rebecca. It was Zahara's first killing. She lowered herself back to the ground and shrugged her shoulders at RIJ. "Oops," she said with a teasing voice and a half smile. "Guess the _bride_ won't be attending the wedding." Her half smile turned to an evil sneer. "Such a shame, isn't it? All your hard work and planning- up in a puff of smoke…" Aurora was beginning to grow more concerned.

"This is _not_ going to be pretty. She is stronger and mad as hell. RIJ may be strong- but he has met a match in her."

"Ok- so we watch her… But we need to get Malik out of the picture as well…" Atem reminded her. She nodded and together they made their way behind Malik who was glued to the fight in front of him. Atem grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. "Hello," he growled. Aurora brought a smaller dagger to his neck, the tip piercing his skin during his struggles.

"Miss me?" she asked him with an evil smirk. Sanura watched them and shook her head.

"If there was ever a doubt where Zahara got her attitude from…" she murmured.

"You aren't going anywhere," Atem told Malik.

"So sit back and enjoy the show…" Aurora added. Zahara eyed RIJ warily. She knew she had no idea what she was up against, but her only choice was to go ahead and find out what she could do.

"I am not weak anymore," she said as she glanced over at Malik. He seemed to nod at her, acknowledging that he understood and agreed his control over her was gone. "I suppose I should thank you for awakening this power within me. But I won't You are not deserving of it…" RIJ laughed and turned toward Atem and Aurora.

"Go ahead and kill him if you wish. He's not my problem," he told them.

"We aren't like you, RIJ. We don't kill for pleasure," Aurora told him with a dark look. He shrugged and readied for his attack on Zahara.

"Let's get this started." He flew towards her and grabbed her by the throat. Her hands grabbed at his wrists as he began to choke her before throwing her to the ground. She growled at him from the ground and lifted her arm to blast white fire at him, surrounding him.

"I already killed once today. But I will add a second one if I have to- You should have listened to Bakura when he told you no. You should have listened to my Father when he told you to leave." RIJ did not know what hit him when she suddenly left her spot and appeared behind him, grabbing a dagger from his own belt and placing it against his throat. "Had to go and ruin the life of one you claimed as your partner in crime, didn't you? Honor among thieves- bah! You have no honor- that was why your powers were stripped from you. You are _unworthy_." She stopped speaking as she placed a fiery hand against his back, searing him. "My mark will forever be upon you now." She let him go and shoved him to the ground where everyone could see the hole scorched onto his back.

Jackie cringed. "Ouch… Hope that teaches him not to mess with other people's lives…" she said with a smirk. Sanura shook her head.

"Not likely." Her mind was still focused on the burning car. "Hey... Does anyone even care that my sister _killed_ that girl?" RIJ's scream brought her back to the fight.

"You little _bitch!_" His anger made the flames from her attack seem to make him stronger. More flames surrounded him. "_I'll teach you to mess with me!"_ He launched himself at Zahara, his flames burning her arm. She hissed in pain, but refused to move as they clashed in the fiery attacks.

"You could have avoided all this," she growled. "All you had to do was…" her words trailed off when she saw Bakura's ring fall from RIJ's pocket and fall to the ground beneath them during the struggle. "You took off his ring?" The fire returned to her eyes and she jumped back just far enough to be able to shove both palms against his chest and force him into the ground with her fire attack ripping through him.

"And they called _me_ heartless…" Aurora murmured, swallowing hard. RIJ grabbed Zahara's arms before she could pull them back and she had a moment where Malik's face flashed before her eyes, her heart leapt to her throat.

"I didn't know you liked me that way…" He grinned at her. "And I guess you don't know a thing or two about Yami's…" His own flames came from his hands, scorching her wrists forcing her back. He walked to where the ring had fallen and picked it up. Right in front of her, he used his own fire strength to melt the ring in the palm of his hand. Her rage at the actstruck her harderthan the pain.

"So I don't know a thing about Yami's, huh? Then _enlighten me!_" She sneered as she did a spin kick to his face and landing cat-like on the ground near Bakura. She did not even look at him to say her next words. "Bakura… We_ so _have to talk when this is over with."

"Talk?" Bakura asked, swallowing hard. Atem and Aurora looked at Bakura.

"You hung out with him… What's his weak spot?" Aurora asked him.

"Um… He's not the type who would say. He's always out partying at nightclubs and stuff..." Bakura grew thoughtful for a moment. "But it _does_ seem like he is hiding something…" Sanura looked up at Blue.

"_Can_ RIJ be taken down?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure, but if he could, I think he would have been by now." RIJ stepped back to gather his energy for the next assault.

"Time for Round Two."

* * *

**Okay, okay... I know I have been ripping through this fic. It is almost done actually. Maybe only one more chapter left to write. Then I promise to update Dancer In A Daydream. That fic has sat long enough. I was updateing it as the dreams progressed, but the dreams have left me, much like my muses... So I haven't been able to go with any of it... Guess it is time to improvise...I might make the next chapter the last one to Dancer in a Daydream... That why I can go back to saying it was completed again. There really isn't much that can be added to it besides saying the same things over and over again anyway... Oh well- I will decide on that later. See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Fresh Start

**Ok, first the disclaimer: I don't own even the smallest bit of Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't plan to … The characters are just too fun to play with (grins)**

**Warning! If you don't like OC's and OOC-ness and Mary-Sue's THEN DON'T READ THIS FIC. It was intended merely for the fun on the message board it was created on, with permission from everyone who participated in the RPG this story came out on…**

**A/N: This has nothing to do really with the actual story at all. I have a message forum for Yu-Gi-Oh and other anime and this little story was cooked up between my friend Blue and me. This is in the fantasy genre because it includes characters with magical powers. We have our characters as well as characters from the show. You will see Bakura acting slightly… ok a LOT ooc in this one. No flames if you choose to leave any remarks. This is strictly for the comic/romance tale to tell… **

**Well then… On with the chapter…

* * *

**

**Fresh Start**

"_**Time for round two." RIJ sneered at her. She scowled back at him.**_

"Ketsuoanansi! I'll give _you_ a round two…" she snarled as she attacked again. Aurora pressed Bakura an answer for RIJ's weakness. Malik started to try to break free of their hold.

"Oh no you don't…" Atem started as Aurora connected her elbow to his face to knock him out cold. Bakura turned then and gave a swift kick to the fallen man's stomach.

"Nothinglike kicking them when they are down, huh?" She looked back at Zahara who had just taken another hit. "You do realize you owe her big time for this, right?"

"Blue, tell me there is a way to stop him," Ryou begged her. She blinked.

"Stop?" She hesitated for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Ah-ha! I've got it!" Ryou did not even have a chance to ask her what she meant as she turned and headed back in the direction he knew to be their home. His attention was brought back by a cry from Zahara as RIJ threw and pinned her against a building. His hand turned into flames once again. "Hurry Blue!"

"This is my last resort," Blue whispered as she ran.

RIJ smirked at Zahara, knowing her had her trapped.

"Hey, Princess, any last wishes before I fill that beautiful belly of yours full of flames?" Her teeth clenched together as a new form of power begged her for release.

"Yeah, actually, I do," she returned, her eyes flashing from red and white, to green. "Take a bath!" A smirk formed on her face as she raised her hand again, only this time to have water and ice appear to douse his flames. He let go of her in shock and she landed on the ground only to leap up with another spin kick that sent him to the ground again. "I kind of like my body the way it is, thank you…" Aurora found herself stunned once again.

"But… but… no _way!_"

"Did she just control _water_?" Atem asked. Aurora shook her head in disbelief.

"But… I – I don't get it. She shouldn't have had access to that power…" RIJ growled at her from the ground.

"So, Princess, you like to play with water? That's good. Then you can _chill out!_" He took the fallen ice spears she had just sent at him and turned them against her, causes gasps from everyone. She flinched and brought her arm up out of instinct. A clear barrier appeared just before the spears could touch her, sending them falling harmlessly to the ground.

"Okay… At least I know you understand who I am…" _What can I possibly do to beat him? Every attack I throw at him, he returns as if it was his own…_Zahara felt a small tremor flow through her body. Aurora noticed it as well.

_She won't be able to last much longer if they keep battle at their fullest strength like this,_ she thought sadly. Zahara lowered her arm and faced RIJ.

"Just tell me why? Why did all this have to happen? Why were you forcing Bakura into something he did not want?"

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this answer?" Aurora and Atem asked in unison.

"'Cause anything coming from him is bad," Jackie answered with a pointed glare at RIJ. RIJ laughed.

"_Forcing_ Bakura? My dear you have it all wrong," RIJ told her with a smirk as he stood. "Do you even know _why_ Bakura wants a woman?" Bakura could not remain quiet anymore.

"RIJ!" he shouted in a warning tone. "Don't you _dare_ say anything more! That's ancient history! Things have changed now!"

* * *

Blue knelt within a darkened room with four hazy lights surrounding her.

"Please… That's what is happening now," she said softly.

"Hmm," one deep voice could be heard.

"That boy has been trouble ever since he was born," an unknown female voice could be heard saying.

"Yes, I agree," another deep voice added.

"But you do know that this will require a price…" a fourth voice informed her.

* * *

At Bakura's outburst, Zahara dropped her guard and looked back and forth between the two men. Her questioning gaze fell hard on Bakura.

"What is he saying… And don't blow the question off this time, Bakura. It is time I know everything before this fight continues. This way I will know just who the _real_ enemy is." Bakura felt the cold gaze of both Atem and Aurora on him as well. He coughed.

"You know about that kids question…" He paused and RIJ rolled his eyes.

"He wanted any chick to screw so he could kill your father with the babies." Growls could be heard all around him andBakura swallowed hard. Harder still when he met Zahara's gaze.

"But Zahara! Everything changed when I met _you!_ Honest! I told you that!" he told her, making an effort to raise his hand out to her. She brought her arms up then. One at Bakura while the other was focused on RIJ.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" Jackie groaned.

"I don't kid…" RIJ told her evenly.

"I knew it," Zahara whispered, her gaze softening. "I knew something was off…" Atem stepped closer to Bakura.

"Is this true?" Sanura had been watching the scene when a weird feeling washed over her. Aurora hung her head.

"Bakura… To think you changed."

"Once a thief, always a thief," Atem muttered. Sanura rushed out to them.

"Wait! He said things had changed. At least let him explain." Zahara arched an eyebrow at her.

"You stand up for him now?" She sighed and lowered he head. "So things are different now. So you say. But how can I believe that?" she asked, lifting her head to force his gaze to meet hers. "How can I believe anything you have ever said to me? How am I to know I am still not just some 'chick' for you to 'screw' to get what you wanted… In order to take down my Father?" Aurora coughed.

"I don't know what has gotten into all these Yami's but haven't you all noticed yet that he isn't the ruler of any country right now? He is as normal and average as the rest of us… well… almost…"

"Gee, thanks," Atem replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Zahara shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. The fact remains he started out to use me. To con me… When did it change? What made the difference…"

"Tons of questions there, sis. How about giving him some time to answer…" Zahara turned her glare at Sanura. "Or not… your choice," Sanura said as she backed away, shutting her mouth. Not even Bakura had dared to utter a word now knowing just what she was capable of. The alley had gone deadly silent. Ryou turned cold eyes on his Yami. He had known Bakura was capable of so many evil things, but even this had gone way beyond too far. He finally coughed. A pointed sound as he addressed his darkness.

"You can talk now, Bakura." Bakura looked away at first as he tried to get his words together. Then he looked up at Zahara.

"Ok, it was true. Was! _WAS!_" Bakura began to speak rather quickly as he tried to get it all out in the open. "When I first met your father, I thought he was the biggest, most egotistical, meanest, _short_-tempered, unfair most spiky-haired, ugliest…" He rant was interrupted by another cough and a glare from Atem. "No offence…" Atem arched an eyebrow at him, but said nothing as he waited to hear the rest of the explanation. Bakura hesitated.

"Um… Bakura?" Ryou pressed. Bakura shook his head.

"Yes, when I went to ask for his blessing for the marriage, I thought he was all that. But he isn't. Sure, maybe he's still a little…" He stopped himself and shook his head again, deciding it would be better for him to stop ranting on his dislikes of Atem. "Never mind. The point is… _I don't hate your father!_ The day I met you, I mean _really_ met you and began to get to know you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Zahara, you have to believe me. _I really love you!_"

"Oh. S_hut. Up."_ RIJ gagged as he gave a nasty look at both Bakura and Zahara. He realized he had no respect for Bakura anymore. Not after hearing all that. But before he could say anything more, he was shot backward by a beam of red and white light. Zahara had not even turned to see him when she made her attack. Her entire focus was still on Bakura.

"No, _you_ shut up. I want to hear what he has to say…" Her voice was a mixture of her fear, anger, and sadness. The clearest sign of his apparent betrayal.

RIJ glared up at her from the ground again. "Damn bitch!"

"Do you _ever_ stop swearing?" Ryou asked him, receiving the same death glare RIJ had been giving Zahara. Bakura drew RIJ's attention again as he stepped closer to Zahara in an attempt to calm her and gain her trust again.

"Zahara, please calm down. I am begging you to believe me. I really do love you. That is why I asked for your hand in marriage! If, and I said _if_, I wanted to follow that stupid, and yes I admit it was a stupid plan, I never would have asked you to marry me." Blue had returned by that time and was caught by the silence in the alley. She tried to figure out what was going on as the others gathered around her.

"What is it? What can stop him?" Jackie asked her.

"The Elders have agreed to help us… But there is a catch."

"What catch?" Sanura asked.

"There is a price we must pay." She looked back over at Zahara. She had turned back to RIJ.

"Any other secrets you want to spill so he can explain… Or are you done so we can finish this?" Aurora saw something that began to scare her. Zahara's eyes fluttered and she struggled to maintain her balance. Her energy was fading, and fading fast.

"What's the price, Blue? If we don't do something soon, she won't be able to finish this. She is about to fall where she stands as it is. Please, Blue."

"The price… I'm not sure… It has to be something of equal value…" Jackie's eyes widened in shock.

"Equal value? Meaning we would have to sacrifice one of us in order to get rid of him!" Her question was not lost, but RIJ's question to Zahara was heard as well.

"Why would I tell you _anything_?" Zahara shrugged.

"Simple. You like pain- emotional, physical- doesn't matter which. Anything that causes a stir, a reaction- negative at its best… You would tell me just to cause more hurt and pain…."

"You _do_ have a point…" RIJ said with a smirk. Aurora turned back to Blue.

"There _has_ to be something else we can sacrifice. An animal or something?" Atem looked down.

"Doubt that will work. It never did back in my time…" Atem told her softly, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Ok… then who wants to be sacrificed?" Blue asked, frustrated. Atem shrugged.

"I nominate him," he said, pointing to the still unconscious Malik. Blue tried to hide her giggle and failed.

"So does everyone agree? Malik is going to be sacrificed?" Jackie nodded.

"I agree. Make him suffer," she said with a grin. Zahara had been half listening to them as she kept her guard and focus back on RIJ. She began to blink rapidly as her vision blurred and she felt her body begin to sway.

"Whatever you guys choose- can we hurry please?" She begged them. _I'm not sure how much longer I can maintain this energy… My head… feels heavy… I'm tired...So tired…_

Atem lifted Malik's body onto his shoulders and sighed as he passed Bakura.

"So are you going to just stand there and watch her grow weaker fighting someone she wouldn't have had to if you had just come forward? Or are you going to help her before she loses consciousness?"

Aurora heard Atem. "We have to help Blue prepare the ritual offering. Otherwise we would help her." Sanura stepped forward with a grim look on her face.

"Go ahead and get it ready. I can help her…"

"You can?" Atem asked her.

Sanura sighed. "I can, yes." She moved closer and touched her sister's arm causing a jolt of energy to surge through Zahara's body. "My energy shall help you hold him off till they get this done… Good luck."

Zahara looked at her older sister in awe. "Sanura? I…" She looked down and gave a weak smile. "Thank you, my sister." She quickly turned to face RIJ again. "Now," she said with a sly grin. "Where were we?"

"Okay," Blue said, as she began to assume some kind of a leadership role in the group. "This is going to be tough. We only have one chance to do this right, otherwise… Who knows what the consequences are…"

"Let's hope you know what you are doing, Blue… 'Cause for once- I sure don't…" Aurora told her.

"That's a surprise," Atem murmured. He was rubbing his arm a short time later when she smacked him.

"Actually, I have no idea what I am doing…" Blue admitted, much to everyone's disappointment. "The last time the Elders were called here was when they had to take away RIJ's powers… My parents were the ones who did that."

"Where are your parents now?" Ryou asked her gently. Her look turned grim.

"Let's just say, they made a mistake…" Aurora's eyes softened for her friend.

"Blue… Are you saying…"

"They gave their lives to rid RIJ of his powers?" Atem finished for her. Behind them the sounds of the fight had begun again. Blue looked down.

"I'm not sure really. I was young and I don't remember much. Just that when I woke up, they were… well… It wasn't a pretty sight."

"And RIJ?" Ryou asked.

"He ran, left the house forever. He wasn't the same either." Aurora decided it was time to change the subject back to RIJ and the ritual.

"Do you have a book with a spell or somethin? Maybe we can go with that to be sure we don't mess this up…" Blue held out a book.

"It's pretty old and even with it my parents still managed to screw up… So I don't know how much help it will be."

* * *

"Would it surprise you terribly to know that I actually _don't_ want to fight you? I just wanted to teach you a lesson you would not soon forget. My mark is burned into your skin now. No matter what happens you will always remember the day the Pharaoh's daughter go the best of you," Zahara tempted him.

"_You_ got the best of _me?_" RIJ laughed. "We'll see who's the best right here and now! A worthless girl versus a powerful Yami." He sped toward her, grabbing a fistful of her hair, singeing it with his fiery hands. He used her hair to lift her and swing her, throwing her at her father. She crashed into him, sending them both to the ground as he twisted to try to ease her landing.

"Sorry, Father," she said through clenched teeth. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Are you alright?"

"I will be when he's dead…" She leapt back toward RIJ with her fire flashing in her eyes again. There was a mixture of bright red and white lights as her voice could be heard in the blinding light. "FIRE FLASH ATTACK!" RIJ was struck head on by the torrent of electric fire. Aurora spun around at hearing the name of the attack her daughter had used. Fear filled her eyes.

"Dear Ra- no…"

"What is it? What is wrong with that attack?" Aurora did not hear Atem's question as she raced away from the group to reach Bakura.

"Stop this- _Stop this now!_ Or else we will lose her. Bakura- you _have _to stop him!"

"What does she mean we will lose her?" Jackie asked Atem. Bakura snapped into action at Aurora's warning.

"Zahara! _Stop! No!"_ RIJ arched an eyebrow from where he had landed.

"What's the little princess up to now?" Zahara had not heard them and she called the attack again.

"We have to stop this fight… now!" Aurora's voice had begun to shake. Atem went to her again.

"But why?"

"Remember what caused my friends and me to crash here to begin with?" She asked him. He slowly nodded.

"…Yes…" Aurora stared straight ahead.

"I was using the same kind of strength and powers… Only they began to use me. Her anger with RIJ is fueling the flames in her spirit. They will grow out of control and the world will be at risk- just like my own planet…" Atem needed to hear no more as he spun to face Zahara, shouting her name. She continued to hit RIJ with all her power, sending him farther and farther into the ground.

"The only good thing to come out of this- no need to dig up a grave for him. He is lying in it now," Sanura commented, staring at the crater building beneath him. Bakura and Atem both took off running for Zahara; crashing into her and sending her to the ground. Aurora met up with them and asked them to hold her arms down.

"Forgive me Daughter, but this is for your own good…" Aurora reached down and placed her hands on each side of Zahara's face over her temples, allowing white light to slowly enter Zahara's head and put her into a deep sleep. "Hopefully she won't remember much of this when she wakes…" Sanura pointed at RIJ.

"What about him?" Atem looked up at Bakura. His request unspoken. RIJ watched them fuss over Zahara, an evil smile on his face.

"I knew the little princess couldn't take it," he laughed. Aurora reeled on him.

"Couldn't _take _it! _COULDN'T TAKE IT!_ Why I outta..." Atem grabbed her to hold her back.

"Temper... Let's not have a repeat of Zahara..." He turned toward Bakura. "As for you- you have a choice..." He said looking down at Zahara. "If you love her as much as you say- you will deal with him now... set him straight- and don't tell me it won't be easy- I know that... But she could have destroyed herself and the world and she was willing to do so for you... What are you willing to do for her?" RIJ began to move toward Bakura. They all looked up at him.

"Now… Since the wife we choose for you is… well, maybe a bit too crispy now…" RIJ commented as he motioned toward the car containing Rebecca's ashes. "We need another one. And you have no idea just how _hard_ it was to find that one…" He stopped as he had a brief flashback.

* * *

"Hey you!" Rebecca turned to see who was calling her.

"Me?" RIJ motioned around her.

"No one next to you is there?" A guy walked passed and she point at him.

"Him?" RIJ smacked his head.

"No. _You_!" She looked confused.

"But that's what I said…" RIJ shook his head knowing he found the perfect woman.

"Will you marry my friend?" Rebecca looked thoughtful.

"Sure… him?" she asked when she spotted Malik. RIJ smiled.

"Ah… no. Come with us and you can meet him now…"

* * *

RIJ frowned at the memory. "Now we have to punish you, Bakura." Bakura stepped away from Zahara and her parents, finally facing RIJ on his own.

"There is only one person who will be punished here," he growled.

Ryou was glued to the scene. "This is going to be some battle."

"Yup," Blue returned with a grin. "Your yami verses my yami." Aurora turned toward Atem.

"Can a yami kill another yami?" He shrugged.

"Not sure. Never tried. At least I never _really_ tried to anyway..." At their knees Zahara had begun to moan, calling for Bakura, before fading back into the darkness of her mind once more. Bakura heard her and looked back one last time at her. RIJ scowled.

"All right, lover boy. I guess we fight now." Aurora watched as they paired off for the fight.

"I sure hope he can hold RIJ off until Blue can figure out what it is we are supposed to be doing…"

"Why couldn't he just be sealed in something we can just… I don't know… Conveniently … lose?" Sanura sighed. Aurora looked at her; an idea forming.

"I don't see why we couldn't…"

"If there is a chance it could work… I know I can do it. I can seal him. I just need something to seal him in…" Atem said thoughtfully. Aurora turned to Blue.

"Blue? What do you think? Could it work?" Blue continued to thumb through the pages of the book.

"It could, but it's risky." She growled in frustration. "I can barely make out the text!" Behind them, the fight began. Aurora had walked over to read over Blue's shoulder when something in the book caught her eye.

"Wait! Turn back the page a minute… What's this?" She pointed down at a page. "Trapment," she read. "Could this be what we are looking for?" Sanura's breath hissed in beside her. "What?"

"That had to hurt. Bakura just got a lucky shot at RIJ with his dagger."

"Bakura has a dagger?" Atem asked.

"And that fact surprises you, why?" Aurora returned, still gazing down at the spell.

"True," he answered quietly, turning to check on Zahara. Blue was lost in thought.

"Trapment…" she murmured. "Hmm, this sounds very difficult." Atem came over and took the book from her to look over the spell.

"Doesn't look much different from when we sealed souls away in the Millennium Items… I think I can do it," he told her. "If Bakura still has his Ring- we can double the strength and have a better chance at sealing RIJ without a problem."

"All we need is something to seal RIJ into. Any ideas?" Their thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the battle again.

"Ah! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" RIJ shouted. Bakura gave his wolfish smirk.

"What? You mean this thing?" he countered as he jabbed RIJ with the dagger again. RIJ growled at him.

"Why, Bakura?"

"Huh?" Bakura was taken back by the new tone in RIJ's voice. "Why what?"

"Why did you betray us?"

"Go ahead, Bakura," Sanura whispered. "Tell him. Tell him you fell for the daughter of the Pharaoh and she is more important than your undying thirst for revenge." She stopped herself, thinking over her words and frowned. "Now isn't _that_ an oxymoron…" Bakura was still staring at RIJ dumbfounded.

"Well?" RIJ prodded with a smirk. "Tell me. Oh wait, don't tell me: you turned into a sissy and actually fell in _love_!"

"I am _not_ a sissy!"

"Well then?"

"I…" Bakura paused, unsure of what to say. Atem and Aurora had gone back to discussing the problem at hand. They knew there was still the consideration of a price for their task.

"I suppose there is still the price to pay." Atem grew silent in his memories. Aurora felt a stab of pain and looked down.

"Mahaado…" she whispered as Atem looked away.

"Okay then, we trade Malik's equally evil soul to trap RIJ within an item of your choosing Blue. He is your Yami after all." Aurora could not help her grin.

"How about a fire hydrant near the park? That way he always gets… You know… Special treatment from the dogs." Blue giggled at the thought before growing serious again.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just seal him in a rock and blast him into space." She paused. "But what if he comes back?" Sanura arched an eyebrow but said nothing at the remark as she concentrated on Bakura.

"If you love her, you won't deny it. Not now. Say it, you coward," she muttered under her breath. Bakura felt cornered.

"Who are you going to choose? Your best friend, or the former Pharaoh and his _daughter?"_ RIJ sneered at him.

"I…"

"Yes? I'm waiting…"

"I won't deny it. I admit I love Zahara." RIJ frowned for a brief moment. It was as if he was hearing her name for the first time.

"Zahara?"

"I guess we deal with that if it ever happens…" Aurora's words were cut off as she realized things had grown quiet. She turned to see Sanura giving Bakura a death glare. "What'd we miss?" She did not answer.

"Sanura?" Atem prodded.

"Maybe Bakura's life _isn't_ worth saving…" Everyone blinked in shock.

"Sanura? What do you mean?" Aurora asked.

"I mean Zahara's anger may have been in vain. He can admit he loves her… But it sounds like he can't choose her. He is still drawn by the darkness. He still wants his evil friendship with RIJ." Atem and Aurora looked down at their still unconscious daughter, anger surging through them.

"For his sake," Aurora started.

"You had better be wrong," Atem finished with a glare. Bakura stared hard at RIJ, watching for any signs of an oncoming attack. Never seeing his warrior form before, Bakura was not sure just what to expect.

"Yes, Zahara is the one I love." RIJ arched an eyebrow at him. He was determined to do what he could to break this. No matter what.

"She's the one from the card game, right? The one practically throwing herself at you? How do you even know she truly loves you in return?"

"What do you mean?"

RIJ shook his head. "Girls flirt to get what they want, old friend. Who's to say she wasn't just playing with you? Think about it, Bakura. She's the daughter of the Pharaoh. Your oldest enemy. The one who's family is responsible for the destruction of your home, costing you your family and friends." He cast a glance at Zahara's unconscious form on the ground. "It would seem fitting she would continue what her ancestors began all those centuries ago, by playing you like a fool only to break your heart." Bakura shook his head vehemently. This he would not believe.

"It can't be! No way! She would never do that!" RIJ Grinned looking from Zahara to Bakura and winking.

"She looks like a heart-breaker. Watch yourself, Bakura."

"Shut up!" He had heard enough. He leapt forward, his fist connecting with RIJ's nose, causing the blood to flow. Aurora hung her head.

"If she was going to break his heart, she'd have done it a year ago…"

"I may give her a hard time," Sanura said. "But I give her credit. When she falls, she falls hard. She is loyal, honorable, honest and true. She plays games because she enjoys the challenge. Something Bakura can relate to. She would not have been fickle enough to agree to marry him if she had not meant it." Atem said nothing as he returned to Blue.

"Ok, fire hydrant, or rock? We can do a boulder and dump it to the bottom of the ocean…" He grew thoughtful. "It is a very long drop to the bottom from here." Ryou openly smirked.

"You know… If he gets sealed in a fire hydrant, he might enjoy it when they unscrew the-"

"Ah ah ah! No Ryou!" Blue shouted, interrupting his thought. He grinned and hung his head.

"Sorry…" She smiled as well, shaking her head.

"It's alright." Aurora grinned as well.

"I have to admit… I am surprised, Ryou. Yet, very oddly impressed." She chuckled before continuing. "I vote boulder so we can shove it in the ocean."

"Shove RIJ in the ocean…" Blue giggled.

"Ryou, do you or Bakura still have the Millennium Ring? The more Shadow Powers we have access to, the better chance we have to make this work," Atem explained.

"Hmmm… I'm not really sure, actually. It comes and goes. Last time I heard, Shadi had it."

"Well, unless Shadi magically appears in the next few seconds, I guess mine is the only one that will work."

"We can combine our magic for this," Aurora told him. "As long as we remain focused… We should be able to make the trade fairly easily."

"I hope it works, and soon," Sanura said. "Otherwise they will just may kill each other."

"You ready for this, Blue?" Aurora asked her friend. She frowned.

"I'm ready. But I just hope this goes right."

"Because one mistake could mean you're gone, Aurora," Ryou commented lightly. There was a rush of wind and a flash of light. When everyone could see again, they gasped upon seeing Shadi standing before them.

"Well, that's convenient," Blue and Ryou murmured in unison.

"Shadi!" Aurora gasped.

"It's been a long time," Atem said with a nod.

"Please say you have come to help," Aurora pleaded.

"The more items we have, the more focus is placed on them. If anything disappears-the Millennium Items can be lost and not one of us." Atem stood waiting for an answer.

"I have come because I was alerted to a disturbance." Shadi looked over at Blue.

"Shadi," Blue breathed, her question dying on her lips.

"Yes, the others are coming."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Shadi is one of the Elders," Blue explained. "He has the Millennium Scales."

"Huh?"

"Each elder wields a Millennium Item." Ryou looked over at Atem.

"Are you?"

"He can choose to be," Blue said softly. Atem gave her a puzzled look. Aurora could not hold back anymore. The battle was raging on and they had to stop it.

"Shadi," she started as she stepped forward. "We have met on more than one occasion. My family has always guarded the tombs of Pharaohs past. We have protected Yugi and Atem in the quests. We still manage to protect others. We beseech your help now. RIJ is planning danger as I am sure you are well aware of by now. We have to seal him away."

"We have chosen an equal soul to trade fro RIJ's trapment," Atem said, looking over at Malik. "Evil for evil, dark for dark, life for a life." Shadi followed his gaze.

"I see. The one who used to wield the Millennium Rod."

"He was unworthy of the Millennium Rod's powers, you know that Shadi…" Aurora reminded him. Sanura looked up at Atem.

"What about the Elder part, Father?"

"What about it?"

"It was said you can choose to be one…"

"I think I need to know more about that offer before I make my choice, but we have more important matters at hand right now."

"Good call," Jackie agreed.

"Shadi, can you help us?" Blue asked.

"Alone I cannot," he responded. She frowned.

"So we have to wait for the others?"

"I don't think we have much time," Ryou commented softly.

"So what do we need to do? Circle-spell-chanting… what? Where is my place in all of this as the wearer of the Millennium Puzzle?" Atem asked, capturing Shadi's attention again.

"Guys, hurry! RIJ is getting the upper hand!" Sanura exclaimed. Zahara slowly began to stir.

"'Kura?" She moaned and rolled onto her side in an attempt to get herself to stand. "Can't… let… RIJ… win…" Ryou suddenly pointed just passed them.

"Look over there!" They all turned to see Mahaado arriving, the Ring around his neck once again. Isis followed, the Necklace shining brightly around her neck. And Priest Set behind her with the Millennium Rod.

"Nearly everyone is here," Shadi said. Blue did the mental calculation.

"But that means there are only six items here as you have the Scales and the Key and Atem has the Puzzle. Isn't there seven?" she asked.

"Yes," Ryou answered. "Who has the Eye?"

"He is still on his way." Shadi stared off in the distance. Atem frowned.

"Shadi… Who is the Elder who holds the Eye? It seems that all the priests have returned except Akunadin … and Karim… but tell me, has Akunadin somehow returned?"

"That would be bad, though, wouldn't it?" Jackie asked.

"I would have to say yes… Unless he was purified sometimes after he was killed," Aurora started before she realized Zahara was shakily getting to her feet. "Zahara! What are you doing!"

"I… must…help… I… must…" Her strength gave out,darkness claimed her,and she pitched forward. Aurora and Atem both raced for her.

"ZAHARA!" They shouted, catching Bakura's attention. His distraction cost him, however as RIJ took that moment to send a crushing blow at him.

"Will you guys hurry! He won't last long if this continues!" Sanura cried out. Aurora watched as Zahara began to be surrounded in red and white light once again in her arms. She looked sharply up at Shadi.

"Shadi, anytime and soon. This will not be good for the world if RIJ succeeds in taking Bakura down. That isn't a threat… It is a warning and a promise," She told him, eyeing her daughter with extreme caution. Ryou squinted as he looked passed them again.

"Look… it's… Pegasus?" Ryou blinked in surprise. Pegasus sauntered up and patted him on the head.

"My, my, well haven't you grown, Bakura. It's been awhile since Duelist Kingdom…"

"Um… I'm Ryou."

"Yes, yes, sure." Blue leaned over to Ryou.

"Maybe he's had one too many spritzers for the day…"

"Everyone is here now," Shadi announced.

"Then let's begin this," Aurora said as she and Atem rested Zahara down and gathered Malik to place him beside a boulder in the center of the circle of Elders. They all joined hands and closed their eyes to concentrate. Jackie and Sanura joined the circle as well. She sighed and found herself lost in her thoughts. _With all our powers combined we should have enough to appease the gods and seal RIJ away. Sorry Malik… But you are no better than he. Your time for judgment has arrived._

Atem took a deep breath and began.

"Great gods of Egypt, hear me! Accept our offer and rid the world of the darkest of Evil. With this spell we bind thee RIJ to a place where you can do no more harm. A place of eternal darkness. A place from which you may never leave!" They all began to chant the sacred spell and the boulder, along with Malik's body took on a golden glow. RIJ was just about to lean in for the killing blow when his arm was stopped in mid attack. He looked at his arm strangely and tried to make his attack again as Bakura watched in awe. Slowly, RIJ's body began to take on the golden glow and he found his feet leaving the ground.

"What? _What is happening to me!"_ RIJ Shouted as he kicked against the invisible force. Atem's voice cut through the chanting as they all raised their arms into the air.

"Accept our sacrifice, great gods of Egypt! Bind the Darkness to itself! Trap him where he can do no harm!"

The chanting continued and the three covered in the glow lift higher into the air. The glow slowly grew brighter and brighter with every passing second. RIJ struggled harder against the invisible force, but all his efforts were in vain. His shouts echoed through the empty streets and alleyways. Then all at once there was a bright explosion; and then there was silence. The people in the circle opened their eyes to see nothing but the boulder in the place of RIJ and Malik. The bodies were gone.

"There is still one last thing for you to do, my Pharaoh," Shadi informed him.

"You must leave the mark of the Trapment spell on the bolder," Isis added. Atem did not remember having to do this before, but he took their word for it and Aurora had already started toward the boulder. She apparently knew just what to do. Isis pointed to a small mark on the Millennium Puzzle. "Picture this symbol in your mind. The Puzzle will put the mark on the boulder. Aurora knows what is to be done after that."

"This is new…"

"It was an extra precaution we used after you had to be sealed away." Priest Seto replied in a quiet voice. Aurora closed her eyes and looked away.

"After the mark is ready we have to shout the name of it. Nauthiz," she said softly. Atem joined her by the boulder and concentrated on the symbol. The marked etched on the boulder was that of a slanted X. Aurora pulled out her dagger and quickly jabbed her finger, her breath hissing in as the blood began to flow. She swallowed as Atem offered his finger as well. "The final step." They traced the mark, leaving their blood to fill the shape before standing and making a slashing x motion in the air.

"_NAUTHIZ!"_ They shouted. The ground beneath them shook violently for a brief moment and then all was silent once again. Jackie stepped forward.

"Now please allow me to do the honors," she said as she used her telekinetic powers to lift the boulder and walk it to the cliff where she allowed it to crash into the ocean and fall to its final resting place.

"But won't he come back when the water washes off the blood?" Sanura asked.

"No," Aurora answered with a shake of her head. "It is a special restraint/confinement spell. A reversal would have to be used in order for him to ever be released again. But they would also have to find him first… there are so many boulders in the ocean… that would be very hard to do." Jackie appeared again by then and she looked around.

"Where is Malik?" she asked.

"With Osiris, to pay his dues for his evil ways…" Atem answered before he and Aurora returned to Zahara. Bakura had sat in shock as the events slowly sank in. Then suddenly he jumped up and rushed to Zahra as well, calling for her. Blue walked over to the priests.

"Thank you for getting rid of him." Priest Set looked down at her in silence but Isis nodded.

"You are welcome." Shadi approached Atem.

"So, my Pharaoh. Will you be joining us?" Atem stood and faced Shadi.

"I knew what my duties as a Pharaoh was before I became one… What would be required of me should I take this offer?"

"The same as your duties as Pharaoh," Shadi answered.

"You must be the protector of loved ones," Isis added.

"Pharaoh, as your loyal servant, I ask you humbly to consider," Mahaado pleaded. Pegasus rolled his eyes.

"Just join Yugi-boy, it's nothing much really. Kind of like… a guardian angel." Atem quirked an eyebrow at him.

"The name is Atem."

"More like a protector," Priest Set corrected.

"Yes, yes, well put, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said, waving him away. Priest Set sighed and sweat-dropped.

"… I'm not Kaiba…" Atem glanced back at Shadi.

"I have only one condition. That I remain here with my family so I may better protect the people here on Earth. If you grant that condition, I shall enter the circle of the Elders."

"Yes, Pharaoh, as you wish," Shadi nodded and then in a flash they were gone.

"Atem…?" Aurora whispered. Bakura had gently lifted Zahara from Aurora's arms and tenderly rocked her against him.

"Zahara! Wake up! Or Ra, please wake up!" Tears silently slipped down his face as he held her. Zahara moaned in his arms and Sanura lightly touched her mother's shoulder.

"I think it is time to wake Zahara up again…" Sanura told her softly. Aurora looked up at Bakura.

"Here, let me see her a moment." He reluctantly moved as if to hand her back to her mother, but instead of taking Zahara from him, Aurora placed a hand over Zahara's heart. There was a brief flash of light and Zahara's eyes fluttered open, brought out of darkness by a small burst of Aurora's own energy. Zahara looked up at Bakura and smiled.

"'Kura?" He smiled a genuine smile and brought her face to his so he could give her a deep kiss. He broke it a short time later to hug her tightly.

"Oh, my Ra, I thought I was going to lose you!" She lightly touched his face.

"I would never leave you." She frowned for a moment. "Just promise me from now on… no more secrets, please?"

"I promise. I will be as honest as I can with you and hide no secrets. After all, you can read my mind now so there's not exactly any point in them," Bakura said with a grin. She smiled back at him again.

"I will only look into your mind if I fell I have to," she told him with a soft laugh. "I promise." Sanura turned to her father.

"So how do you feel?"

"I don't really feel any different," he said thoughtfully. Jackie looked around.

"So- everyone made it through okay? No body's missing? No one's hurt?"

"I think we're all fine," Ryou answered.

"Yeah, pretty much. Except for Bakura and his bating. But I guess he is alright since Zahara is," Blue added. Ryou turned to.

"And RIJ is gone now," he told her with a smile. She managed a smile when she really felt like frowning.

_Why do I get the feeling he will be back…_

Aurora turned her gaze away from Bakura and Zahara to look at Atem, Ryou and Blue. "Looks like our biggest task now will be planning the wedding…" Atem rolled his eyes in mock horror.

"Dear Ra, help us get through this," he prayed with a laugh. Blue giggled and Ryou shook his head, a grin of his own on his face.

"The wedding should be… interesting…" he murmured. Atem frowned.

"What is it?" Aurora asked him.

"Do you realize how big this thing is going to be?" Aurora laughed again.

"Actually I am still trying to imagine Bakura in a tux." The comment brought laughter from everyone. Bakura looked up from Zahara, confused.

"What is a _tux?_"

"You will find out soon," Ryou told him with a wink.

* * *

**Well- so far this is the end of this fic. However the RPG has gone on to the plans for the wedding, and the wedding itself... I will decide later if I am going to include it... for right now this is good though. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
